The Fight for Her Love
by michiruchama
Summary: Mikan leaves without saying a word…When she comes back, she brings new friends… What is this? Jealousy? Natsume also has a girlfriend…Hotaru and Ruka going out! And why is the AAO circling around Mikan so much?FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.CHAPTER 7 PART 1 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa Minna

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa Minna! Watashiwa Hitsuhina desu My old account got too boring so I decided to create a new one 3.

Mikan: This is your first fanfiction right Hi-chan?

Himeka: Well my first GAKUEN ALICE fan fiction yeah XD.

Mikan: Can't wait to hear it :3.

Himeka: Shucks… I'm serious…I suck so bad in righting these things XP.

Mikan: You're being too modest again D:

Himeka: Blah…You agree right?? Natsu?? Hotaru??

Natusme and Hotaru: Hn.

Mikan: No fair! Their answer was too obvious! Ne Ruka-pyon?

Ruka: Aa.

Himeka: So was his and yours…Anyways…

All: Enjoy!

**Summary:** Mikan leaves without saying a word…When she comes back, she brings new friends… What is this?? More rivals?? Natsume also has a girlfriend…Hotaru and Ruka going out?! And why is the AAO circling around Mikan so much? The principle of the elementary division didn't send Mikan to Alice Academy for training reasons?! First Gakuen Alice fanfiction. NxM, OCsxNxM, RxH, etc….

**Chapter 1: Proluge**

Mikan walked into the class right before the bell rang. Luckily, Jin wasn't here yet to get her into trouble again. However, that was the only good thing for our brunette. Koko read her mind the moment she walked in and gasped. He was wordless due to the shock he received. He then looked at Mikan doubtfully and hopefully, wanting a sure answer. Mikan gave him a small, sad smile. She knew how much of a big mouth he was so she covered his mouth and then whispered in his ears. The boy with the super hearing alice couldn't hear her because Mikan had temporarily put up a nullification alice barrier. Gasps could be heard from the room, many students misunderstood it and thought that the two were in some type of special relationship.

After whispering, she looked at Koko again and sat in her seat after receiving a nod from him. Everybody crowded around Koko and began asking him questions about what had happened just now. Koko tried his best to not answer and gave a quick glimpse at Mikan. She gave him a smile to thank him. Natsume and Ruka, it seemed, were keeping the crowds away from her without her knowing. How very dense of her. Hotaru, however, approached Mikan, and Natsume didn't bother resisting against the cold inventor. To add on, he knew that she could possibly get the answers out of her for him.

"Oi baka, what did you tell Koko? Better yet, what were you thinking? What did Koko hear?" Hotaru asked with her usual emotionless expression. Mikan looked at Hotaru for a while then at the ground. She refused to tell are anything. Hotaru knew that if she wouldn't listen when she asked nicely, she had to use force. Much to her dismay, Jin came in when she was about to shoot Mikan with her newest and best version of the baka bazooka. Everybody scurried to their seats knowing how Jin would react to disobedience and the painful math class began…

After class ended, Mikan quickly disappeared before anybody got the chance to ask her about anything. Sadly, it looked like she took Koko along with her. Natsume just growled at this while Hotaru began inventing a new invention that could find them in a second. Natsume and Ruka tried their best to ignore everybody and their little 'rumors' and left. It was lunch time but both of them didn't feel the need to eat. They were both walking around the school until somebody's hand suddenly dragged them away.

"Hey what the hell is your prob…Imai?" Natsume asked. As he turned back, he saw the serious, worried expression of the inventor. She laid her finger near her lips signaling him to shut up. She also showed him her baka bazooka, as if she was threatening him. Then she peeked around the corner and watched the scene. Ruka and Natsume, both curious, did the same. Mikan was talking to Koko. The trio leaned closer to hear the conversation.

"So when are you going to come back?" the mind reader asked the brunette. He was too concentrated on her mind to notice that three new people – minds – have entered the scene.

"I'm not sure." Mikan answered him as she shook her head. After a few seconds, he gave out a big sigh and looked into her hazel eyes. It was full of grief and pain.

"In the end, he is the one deciding everything, huh." Koko finally said. Mikan nodded slowly, but sadly. By now, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume had confused, yet worried faces. To add on to this, they knew there was something wrong with their Mikan, but didn't know what. Mikan looked at Koko and suddenly grabbed his hand. Ruka, Natsume, and Koko both flinched, but Koko only flinched because it surprised him. However, Natsume and Ruka had an entirely different reason.

"Please, please, PLEASE promise me. You won't tell anybody no matter what. Especially, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume. You're free to tell them anything, after this is all over, but until then…" Mikan begged Koko in a desperate tone. Her hazel eyes began to water – she was going to cry. Koko gulped and this and thought for a while.

"Including the class and the sempais huh."

Mikan nodded

"You're not going to say why?"

Mikan shook her head again. Koko gave out another sigh and sat down on the ground cross legged. He then looked up at the sad brunette. He "wore" his usual happy grin again.

"Ok. I won't ask you anything else. My lips are sealed." Koko told her. Mikan gave him her trademark angelic smile. Ruka blushed thousands shades of red and Natsume did his best to keep his cool and not let his hormones get out of control. The two began to walk towards them after finishing the conversation. The threesome knew that they had to hide but how? Natsume was about to drag the two to a bush, but…too late.

"Natsume? Ruka-pyon? Hotaru? What are you guys…" Mikan whispered after seeing the three. Ruka was near panicking mode. Koko stayed silent, just to be on the safe side. Hotaru got ready to take her baka gun out, but Natsume laid his hands on hers to prevent her from doing so. Mikan thought about the possibility of them hearing their conversation but decided to doubt that. Mikan and Natsume looked into each other's eyes. He then lit his finger with his fire alice.

"Tell us. What. Is. Going. On." Natsume questioned with his dangerous tone. It looked like threatening to everybody except Mikan though. Mikan didn't say anything, she just stayed quiet. This was beginning piss Natsume off. He wanted to throw a fire ball at her, but he just couldn't find himself having the courage to do so. Somebody suddenly spoke out.

"Natsume, stop playing around and let's get you started." Everybody looked back. In the shadows, Persona stepped out. He began to walk towards his favorite kuro neko. Natsume looked at Mikan then at Persona. He grinded his teeth together in frustration. Something fishy was definitely going on. Persona came in a too bad of a timing. To add on, Mikan wasn't surprised by his sudden appearance like she would've been. Yes… Something definitely was going on. He calmly looked at Mikan and glared at Persona. He looked at the brunette one last time and then left with his sensei.

--Next Day--

5

Hotaru looked at the door full of hope, but with her emotionless expression still on.

4

She tried to listen closely to a particular sound and drowned out all other noise.

3

Her eyes became desperate.

2

She was shocked to see that he still didn't hear the sound

1

She was surprised…

Mikan always came in this time exactly. She waited for a few more minutes and gave up when the bell rang. Classes began, but Mikan was still no where in sight. Anna and Nonoka had checked her room before coming into the class, but nobody was there. Plus they could have sworn that the room was too empty. The teachers didn't seem to care much about her absence either. It seemed like that they knew Mikan wasn't going to be here. Narumi wasn't his happy-go-lucky self today to add on to the other things. Koko also put on a sad, pained face. To make everything worse, Natsume wasn't back from his mission yet…Not that she cared though.

"Um…Narumi-sensei? Do you know what happened to Sakura-san?" Yuu asked bravely. Koko and Narumi winced at the sound of her name. Hotaru notice this and took out two baka bazookas and aimed it at the two. Then she released the button.

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!_

"Ouch! Imai-san, that wasn't nice of you." Narumi said in his usual joking tone, after he was hit by the bazooka. Koko dodged it because he had read her mind ahead of time. But come to think of it…Was Hotaru EVER nice to Narumi? Hotaru reloaded the ammo and aimed at the two again. Koko got ready to dodge and Narumi tried to calm her down.

"Answer me gay sensei, baka mind reader. What happened to the baka?" Hotaru asked in her expressionless tone. Something was going on. She tried her best to ignore it, but her patience got the better of her. At the sound of her name, Narumi and Koko both looked down at the ground. Hotaru got ready to press the button.

"She…Koko, you tell them. I give you permission to say it now." Narumi said in a sad tone. He couldn't say it. Whatever it was, was hurting him deep down. Koko stayed quiet for a while. The class concentrated on him and waited him to say something. Just when Hotaru was ready to shoot, Koko began to talk.

"Mikan will be….leaving this school…" Koko said. Everybody quickly crowded around him and began to ask him questions. Hotaru and Ruka didn't budge. They didn't get it. Mikan? Leaving? It had to be a lie. Why would the idiot leave all of a sudden? She couldn't have possibly lost her alice or something.

"We don't know when she'll come back. More than a year? For sure. Three years at best? Yes. Will she ever come back? We don't know. We might never see her again…" Narumi explained to the shocked and confused crowd of students. As he was talking, the class was thrown into chaos. However, the class quieted down after hearing the last part. They all looked at him in disbelief. Ruka imagined this to be one horrible nightmare. He believed that he would wake up and see the brunette smiling her angelic smile at him. Hotaru, who never showed any type of emotions what so ever, panicked.

"Narumi-sensei, why did she leave?" Sumire asked for the class. She felt she should ask as Mikan's 'rival'. They all sat quietly, waiting for a reasonable answer. Narumi said nothing and looked at Koko who was trying to avoid his gaze. Then at the same time, they sighed.

"We don't know either. Mikan said she doesn't know exactly either, but she knew kind of…The only thing we know is that she'll be leaving to Alice Academy." Narumi said as he looked at Koko. Whispers arose again and the class got noisy. She left just because. This was stupid and annoying.

"Not really. It's not like she wanted to go." Koko said after reading Hotaru's mind. They all stared at Koko wanting some more explanations. Koko gave them a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you really thinkg that she'd leave her friends?" Koko asked as his serious expression returned to his face again, and then there was silence. Hotaru snapped out of her 'trance'. That was true…Mikan wouldn't leave just like that. She then looked at Narumi.

"Oi, baka-sensei, when is she leaving?" Hotaru questioned him. Koko and Narumi's face darkened. Everybody knew that this wasn't a good sign, but Hotaru wanted to believe in her hope. Then Koko muttered something barely audible. However, everybody managed to make out what he said.

"In five minutes…"

"That baka mind reader… He should have told us earlier." Hotaru said in an annoyed tone. She couldn't keep her cool face. She was riding in her duck hover boat with Ruka right behind her. Everybody else was far behind because they were running.

"Well you should be happy. Koko wasn't supposed to tell until she left." Ruka told her, "I just feel bad for Natsume." Ruka added and looked at the direction of the northern forest. Natsume's mission was taking place over there.

"Not really it's the baka's fault for not being here." Hotaru told him. Just then, the academy's entrance came into sight. There was a long white limo that Mikan was upposed to leave with. There were bodyguard looking people packing some luggage into the car's trunk. They finally arrived in front of the entrance. Mikan looked back to see two of her best friends. She gave them a nervous, small smile. Hotaru took out her baka gun and aimed, but didn't shoot.

"Baka…baka, baka, baka…" Hotaru said leaning her head on Mikan and punching her lightly. In front on Mikan, she turned into a helpless little girl who could be broken easily. Ruka just stood there, speechless. He couldn't find anything to say or do. Then the trunk closed. The three flinched then looked at each other.

"Mikan sama…We're going to leave in one minute." One of the men in black suit said. Mikan sighed then looked at the two with sad eyes. She then searched through her packet and gave Hotaru around twenty pieces of paper

"This is…?" Hotaru asked as she took the papers from her. She held up a finger then smiled brightly.

"It's a secret ok? You can open yours and give the other ones to the kids in the class. Their names are on the envelope." Mikan explained to her. The Mikan looked at Ruka. Hid didn't move. She looked down with a forced smile then was about to enter the car but… the entire B class finally came into sight. She didn't want to say goodbye and looked at Koko for a thought conversation. She the looked away with tears streaming down her cheeks, and got in the limo. The car started its engine. The class began to run faster just so that they could get to her in time. Too late… the car began to leave. The class finally arrived at the scene and began to scream for her name.

In the car, Mikan tried her best to drown out all the noise. Just then, a familiar voice called for her. She turned back. There he was. Natsume. For some reason, she couldn't stop the tears from coming down. Her plain tears soon turned into a weep. She quickly opened the window and faced Natsume who was trying to run to the car to catch a glimpse of her.

"G…gomen Natsume!" Mikan cried. Natsum'es eyes widened. Was Mikan crying because of him?

"You better hurry back…Mikan!" Natsume yelled back trying to be cool as possible Mikan's eyes widened at the sound of her name. She immediately smiled.

"OK!" and with that, the limo disappeared out of sight. Natsume stopped running and tried to catch his breathe. He looked at the place where Mikan had disappeared. He then felt something dripping down from his eyes…This was the first time that he did such a thing…But he knew something…

_She was gone._

AN: Well this is my first Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I have always liked the concept of Mikan leaving for a few years (or maybe forever or few days /) Hope you liked it. Oh and I thought of her leaving with Persona somewhere for training purposes, but…I decided to make her go to another alice school. –smile- Yay for Gakuen Alice! –Cheers- Anyways please Read and Review and criticism that are constructive is welcome. However, NO FLAMING PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome!

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa Minna

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa! I'm back! With the second chapter of course x3…I see crimsoneyes44 both alerted and favorited this story…Thank you for that

Natsume: Hn…Noisy girl…

Mikan: That's not nice Natsume…

Himeka: She's right you know

Natsume: What ever.

Himeka: Meaine….ANYWAYS…The fact that he has a girlfriend?? You'll see…She doesn't play a big role the moment she comes out… And as a NxM lover…Don't you think in my story, Natsume will stay loyal to Miakn?? If you guessed yes, BINGO! Anyways, Ruka-pyon, if you would please?

Ruka: Hi-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, however she owns – Sam, Mia, Mike, Ken, Ryu, Sara/Sayumi, Allen, Suki, Kukai, and Jin.

**Summary:** Mikan is finally in America?? Who are these people?? Can she forget Natsume?? What will happen during her absence??

**Chapter 2: Welcome!**

Mikan had arrived at the airport in America. She was waiting for someone to pick her up. She sighed and fidgeted with her hair. Many boys began drooling at the sight of the brunette. However, thank gosh Mikan was so dense…She didn't get such a bad view about America just by seeing the perverts. Just then, five mysterious looking people with masks approached her.

"Are you Sakura Mikan?" one of them asked in english. Mikan had briefly learned the basic phrases and words of english so she understood what he was asking. She looked up and him and nodded slowly. One of the masked people suddenly jumped on to her. Mikan flinched a bit and lost her balance. However, she quickly regained it and tried hard to support the mysterious girl's weight.

"Oh! Kawaii! I never knew that the Japanese could be so cute!" she said as she hugged Mikan. She began to rub her cheeks against the brunette's. Mikan was speechless already by the sudden action. She froze and wondered. What was she supposed to do? She didn't understand what the girl was saying. She cursed herself for not learning english earlier on.

"Stop it Mia." One of the guys told the girl in english. Then he looked at Mikan. "Sorry. Some of us don't know Japanese… Anyways, welcome to America Mikan-chan. Are you ready to go to Alice Academy?" he then asked Mikan in japanese. Mikan looked at him in shock.. She didn't expect japanese from them. Then a guy suddenly began dragging her out the airport. The rest of the group yelled something to him in english that Mikan didn't understand. Probably something like stop, but Mikan knew that he was ignoring them. He opened the limo's door and pushed her in. He then sat next to her and waited for the others.

"What was that for?!" the boy who had stopped Mia yelled in english. The boy that had dragged Mikan shrugged. "I'm sorry Mikan-chan, this guy here doesn't like to wait. He has no patience."

_Kind of like_ him…

Mikan looked at the boy for a while.

"Oh yeah! I'm Mia! I'm in the dangerous aibility class, special star." Mia said joyfully in Japanese as she arrived. She had english accent, but Mikan managed to figure out what she was trying to say. She then pointed at the boy who had been continuously helping Mikan.

"That's Mike. He learned Japanese for a week just for today! He is also in the dangerous ability class, special star. Oh! And he is ranked number four in the top five boys list back in our school." Mia whispered into her ear as they watched Mike arguing with the boy who had dragged her here. Mikan pointed at the boy and gave Mia a confused face.

"That's Ryu. Dangerous ability, special star. He is one annoying boy… Though, his looks got him to first place along with another guy in the top five guy list…Oh and his younger brother, Ken, is the guy who spoke to you first. He is also in the dangerous ability like his brother. However, he is a triple star. He is annoying too, but no as much as Ryu…" she told Mikan with annoyance visible on her face. Mikan could tell that Mia liked Mike way more than those two. What could she say…? She could call this…Not hate, but the phrase kill or be killed fitted them perfectly.

"They're both Japanese. Actually we can all speak Japanese. But me the least. Excluding Sayumi though actually. That girl may have a Japanese mom but doesn't speak the language. Her english name is Sara. She is in the special ability class, special star." Mia explained as she looked at the remaining girl who refrained from talking with the rest of the group.

"I'm Mikan Sakura…" Mikan began but Mia interrupted her.

"Mikan Sakura special ability, single star…Soon to be dangerous ability, special star though." Mia said with a smile. Mikan was shocked. Dangerous ability…Just like Natsume, Youichi, and Tsubasa sempai…Which means missions. Mikan winced at the thought of killing.

* * *

"Everybody, please welcome Mikan Sakura from Japan's Gakuen Alice." The teacher told the class. Mikan walked inside shyly. The boys began to drool when they saw her figure while the girls gave "awws" to emphasize how cute Mikan had become.

"H…hello…My name is Mikan Sakura… I'll be transferred to dangerous ability class and special star… I…I have the nullification and stealing alice. K…Konichiwa." Mikan said shyly. She heard gasps, but other than that it seemed like they liked her. So when she decided to smile, everybody in the class began to scream.

"Marry me!

"Sit next to me!"

"Can I take a picture?"

Suddenly, the noisy people fainted. The only ones left standing were the teacher, Mia, Mike, Sara, Ryu, and Mikan.

"Aw…You ruined the fun Ryu…How boring…" Mia said as she began to pout. Mikan began to laugh. Mikan had no clue what had just happened. She looked at Ryu. It was probably Ryu who caused it by looking at Mia's reaction.

"Let me explain Sakura. Ryu is a multi alice user. He just used his knockout alice. Other than that, he has fire, ice, and nature." The teacher explained as he looked at Ryu's "handy" work. Then suddenly Ken appeared out of nowhere in front of Mikan.

"I have the darkness, light, and heal alices." He said emotionlessly. Ryu reminded Mikan of Natsume. I mean he didn't look alike, but he had the same attitude and alice. Ken on the other hand, reminded her of Youichi. If he only called her ugly, then he would be the exact copy of him. They looked nearly similar.

"I have the gender pheromone alice. Other than that is the teleportation and silence alice." Mia told her with a big smile. Mikan looked at her with a confused expression when she mentioned the gender pheromone alice, so Mia decided to demonstrate for her instead of explaining.

"Oh boys Its hot in here. Get me some water." Mia said seducing as she winked. This part of her reminded Mikan of Narumi. The teacher, Mike, Ken, and Ryu immediately obeyed and gave her a cup of water. Mikan looked at this in shock. After Mia snapped her fingers, they returned to normal. Of course they were all pissed. Why did the teacher have to be used all the time?

"Well, mine….is manipulation alice and bomb…er…explosion alice." Mike told her. Everybody backed away from him. He only gave a nervous laugh at this.

"Don't worry… I won't demonstrate either one of them like _somebody_." Mike assured them. He emphasized the last word as he looked at Mia. She only gave him a giggle and a shrug. They all sighed in relief excluding Mikan. She still wasn't comfortable. Better yet, she felt worse. Sara walked up to her and began to blush.

"Ah…Sorry about ignoring you last time. I'm not the talkative type as you can see…Erm…I'm Sara…special ability, special star…I…have the materialization alice and the design alice…" Sara said shyly. Mikan felt more comfortable with her. She saw a striking resemblance between her and Nobara. She also thought that her teacher was like Narumi too… Mike was kind of like Riku. Mia… was kind of a combination of Aoi, Sumire, Narumi, and Hotaru. Maybe a bit of Misaki sempai. Then she began to laugh. She finally showed them her true smile. Everybody stopped what they were doing and enjoyed the moment.

_That girl…_ Ryu thought as he watched the brunette laughing happily. Then he saw Ken exiting the room. He probably ditched his class to come here. Ryu guess that Ken had taken a liking to Mikan. Now_ that_ was new. There were many people who were trying to get on his good side for YEARS, but Mikan just…Got on his good side in less than a day. Ryu also decided to ditch class. It wouldn't be the first anyways. Plus this was really common for him. Ryu snapped out of his "trance" and stood up. Mikan stopped giggling and saw him leave the class. She looked at the others for answers. They only rolled their eyes and sighed.

Ditching class obviously.

Ryu reminded Mikan of Natsume a bit too much. The teacher dismissed the students that were still up and awake. He then looked at the rest of the class, who were still out cold, and tried to figure out what to do. Mikan quickly ran out of the room to try and find Ryu…the others just went to the principal's office. They probably had to do another mission.

She was searching for him until she found a sakura tree that was awfully similar to the one back in Japan. She forgot all about trying to find Ryu and climbed up the tree. However, she found quite a surprise up there. Ryu was lying down, relaxing. He quickly spotted her and gave a death glare because he thought that one of his fan girls finally found him. Mikan flinched and nearly fell off, but Ryu caught her just in time. Mikan continued to look at him in shock.

"Careful baka…" Ryu whispered with annoyance as he dragged Mikan back up the tree. He pulled her a bit too hard and got into an awkward position with her. Mikan was trapped below Ryu. Ryu's hand lay next to both sides of Mikan's head. He began to blush furiously when he realized what had just happened. He tried his best to apologize but the words wouldn't come out.

Mikan's bangs covered her eyes. Ryu then heard a whimper. He thought it was the wind or something. However when he looked at Mikan, he realized that she was crying. He was ready to panic. He thought that she was crying because of what had just happened.  
"Na…tsume…" Mikan managed to say in between her sobs. Ryu froze and looked at her. Ryu reminded Mikan of Natsume so much that it was painful. Ryu had heard the name Natsume before in his little group of friends. They were researching Mikan and seeing what type of alice she has, what her school was like, and all that junk.

Then it clicked. Natsume was the "dangerous" fire alice user in Japan. According to Gakuen Alice's Dangerous ability teacher, Persona, Mikan and Natsume were in love without each other even knowing. He guessed though. After all, Mikan was too dense to know what the word dense was.

Ryu wanted to tell Mkan to stop crying, he wasn't really good with girls and tears. However, his voice didn't come out. As for Mikan…she continued to cry.

"Did you know…?" Mikan said a while later breaking the long silence between them. She stopped crying and both had gotten into a more preferable position. Ryu looked at Mikan when she spoke. She looked up at the Sakura flowers above them. They were reflecting the sunlight and looked as if they were shinning.

"Natsume is a baka…He was…crying…"The" Natsume…The emotionless Natsume…was crying…That day I left…" Mikan told Ryu in a small voice as she began to recall Natsume's face the day she left. She was so broken hearted to see him cry. She didn't know why, but it was painful to leave him. She winced at the memory of seeing so many people cry and frown for her. Ryu remained quiet as he listened. Mikan sighed and stood up then stretched. She sighed then looked down at Ryu who was looking somewhere else, trying to avoid her eyes. She gave a small, sad smile.

"Sorry for what happened…" Mikan apologized in a sad tone. People could tell she had cried. Ryu looked up at Mikan then stood up as well. He lightly hit her head when he saw tears again. Then he gave her a small smile. Mikan looked up at him, surprised.

"Don't be sorry baka. You didn't do anything wrong. Smile. I don't want to see that ugly crying face of yours." Ryu told her then jumped out of the tree and disappeared. Mikan touched the place where he had hit her. She looked at him until he disappeared out of sight. This was an insult, but a compliment at the same time. However, she decided to take this in as a compliment and blushed.

_Hotaru…I'll make sure not to cry…_Mikan thought to herself.

_I'll smile and be happy instead…_

"Mimi! The principal wants to see you" a playful voice told her from below the tree. It was probably Mimi, but she was surprised when she was called Mimi. That was a totally new name for her. She climbed down the tree carefully. She fell off, but Mimi caught her easily as if she was light as a feather. She smiled at her. Mikan smiled back. Together, they walked to the principal's office.

* * *

When the two arrived, Mia wasn't allowed in. The guards only allowed Mikan to enter the room. Mia just snarled at them and looked at Mikan with worry then left. Mikan entered the room. She was surprised that a room could be this big – it was like a house all by itself.

"You must be Sakura-san I presume." A person, probably the principal, said in his fluent Japanese. His accent was perfect as well, this was a big surprise to her. It was rare to find such people here in America. Mikan quickly bowed her had and greeted him. The principal and the masked boy next to him chuckled. Mikan looked up at them with a confused expression on her face.

"You don't bow in this country Sakura-chan, you just say **hi.**" The masked boy told the confused brunette. He had blonde hair that resembled Ruka's a bit. He also had a built that any guy would die to get. The boy took off his mask to reveal his charming smile. He was REALLY handsome. She wouldn't be surprised if he was ranked number one in the school's hottest guy ranking. Now _this_ is what she calls a perfect bishounen.

Mikan opened her eyes widely at the sight of his irresistible face. They boy began to laugh at her reaction and slowly approached her. Mikan blushed ten shades of red. He leaned closer to her face so much that Mikan could feel him breathe onto her. This made her feel uneasy, her breathe was all uneven. Who would be able to resist a handsome guy when he is a hair length away?

"Huh…You're really cute Sakura-chan." The boy said with a smile that nearly made Mikan faint. He quickly stepped away and went back to his original spot. She could finally breathe a lot easier with him further away. Her face however was a different story: her face was still red and she was nearly sweating. The principal chuckled at the two and believed that this was love at first sight.

The boy held out his hand to her.

"I'm Allen Tsuyomi. Dangerous ability, special group. And obviously, I'm a special star." Allen told Mikan. Her face became redder again as she shook hands with him.

"I…I'm Mikan…" Mikan stuttered, it was nearly impossible to hear her voice. However, before she could finish her introduction, Allen interrupted her.

"Mikan Sakura. Dangerous ability, special group, special star." Allen said for her with an even bigger smile. Mikan was surprised at two things:

He knew her name. So did the other group earlier on. Are the people here stalkers or something? Privacy please.

She was a dangerous ability already. She should be told before they make such decision?

She was a special star already too. That meant way better food! Mikan began to imagine all the food that she would receive during dinner today.

To add on to all the surprises, she had absolutely no idea what a special group was.

"Special group is a specific group inside the Dangerous Ability class. The special ones…The elite ones people say." Allen explained to her the moment she wondered. It was as if he was reading her mind. Mind… Mikan thought again…Maybe…!

No…he couldn't possibly. The only person she knew that had a mind reading alice was Koko. Koko was way back in Japan still. Then again, anything was possible in the world of alices.

"That is absolutely correct Mikan-chan! It seems you want to be called that over Sakura…Anyways, I have the mind reading alice. My other alices are the destruction alice, love alice, and buff alice. Destruction alice works like the explosion alice. It can destroy almost anything. It has to meet certain requirements though. In order to bend the rules and just use it, it would take form of the fourth alice shape. It would take away my life span. The love alice explains itself… It allows me to make people fall in love with each other. My buff alice can well….buff me or other people. It can increase my strength, speed, whatever, ANYTHING, by ten folds at LEAST." Allen explained to the confused brunette. Mikan was surprised. He had both helpful and destructive alices. Why couldn't she have such alices too? Oh…She could with the stealing alice… But…That sounded too mean and harsh… The love alice especially sounded nice. Allen laughed after hearing that thought. Mikan then remembered that she had not nullified his alice and blushed.

"But requirements are needed for that one as well." Allen told her. Mikan then nullified his mind reading alice and began to think. The love alice was still a really useful alice though. Mikan made a big smile at the thought having such an alice in her possession. Allen was surprised that he couldn't read her mind all of a sudden. This caused him to make a shocked and disappointed expression. He had really enjoyed reading her mind. It was both amusing AND entertaining.

"Mikan, this boy, Allen, will be you partner from now on. You two will work together in your missions and such. Also, he'll train you until we see what all your alices are and what you are capable of doing. Furthermore, you'll be in and out of the school very often. You can go back to Japan in five years around if you train well. However, with the entire elite group, Ken, Ryu, Mia, Mike, and Sara." The principal said. 5 years… Not forever. The brunette became happy and smiled. She'll see everybody again for sure… However she wasn't happy at the fact that it would take such a long time. Still…it was only if she had a great schedule and surpassed the principal's expectations. Who knows? Maybe she'll surpass everything possible and finish way quicker than just 5 years. 5 years… yes…She'll wait…She'll train…

Anything to see her best friend Hotaru again…

Anything to see her best guy friend, Ruka, again…Anything…

_**Anything**_, to see Natsume again…

AN: Kukuku…That was the second chapter. All I can tell you is that there will be a 5 year time skip in the next chapter. SPOILERS!! Mikan's 'lil main fan boys will be: Natsu, Ryu, Allen, Mike, and another person from the elite group who will be introduced in the next chapter. Be prepared for the next chapter cause it is TWICE as long…You heard me…I have this all written down x3…So here is a little vote…Do you want me to separate it into two separate chapter (takes faster), or one LONG chapter (takes longer)? Up to you guys…And oh, I won't update until I get a good amount of reviews from you people…I'm very happy though that 4 people already alerted this story! Keep with it! But please, PLEASE, REVIEW!! TT…You guys are discouraging me by not reviewing… Anyways….Ciao! Remember that I won't update until I get reviews and remember to vote!


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals! Part 1

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa Minna

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa! I didn't expect to be updating so soon but oh well…Better for me I guess??

Ruka: You know you still didn't even finish writing the special chapters…

Himeka: Hush Ruka :( or else I'll make you do unwanted things..

Ruka: …

Himeka: Anyways…As I said…This chapter has a five year time skip ok?? And plus, Chapter 3 will be divided into two parts because it is two chapter length.

Mikan: Just fyi, Hi-chan doesn't own us

Hotaru: Yes, I own them all.

Himeka: You shush Ho-chan -- ANYWAYS…Be glad it's the weekend and I have fall break :P… I'll be writing my ideas on my notebook a bit more because time allows X3

Natsume: Wait…So I have a girlfriend?

Mikan: WHAT?!

Himeka: Shut up…You guys are spoiling…And maybe, maybe not…You'll see what I mean by that –evil laugh-

Mikan: TT;;;

Kukai: Heh heh…Wait for my big debut!!

Suki: Jin…Shut Kukai up :(

Jin: Ahahaha…No…Mikan would cry making Allen kill me…That or he'll embarrass me for the rest of my life.

Suki: Poo…

Ayumi: Wait…Mikan won't interfere with Natsu-chan and my relationship right?

Himeka: EVERYBODY SHUT!!Now…

All: Enjoy!

**Summary:** Mikan is finally back in America…But…What happened at Gakuen Alice while she was away?? Who is this new girl?? Everybody is excited about her…But…Wasn't she supposed to be Natsume's girl?? (Kukai, Suki, Jin, and Ayumi's debut appearance)

**Chapter 3: Rivals?! Part 1**

A brunette was running through the woods quickly. She had scratches all over her body and one major, serious cut on her left arm. It wouldn't stop bleeding. She stopped and looked back. About twenty men in black suit were following her. She felt dizzy and felt like fainting. Her right hand was glowing in a tint of green and was on her injury on her left hand. Amazingly, the injury quickly closed. Then she waved both her hands throughout her entire body as if they were both glowing. Her minor injuries quickly disappeared, but in a price. She felt worse.

She began to cough out blood. When she saw the blood, she winced. She looked back at the twenty men that were right behind her. The brunette groaned and put her right hand out and aimed it towards the group. A violent rush of wind came out from her hand and blew the men away, but much to her dismay; more than twice the number of men came running over.

The girl turned and got ready to run, but fell. She noticed that she hadn't hit the ground with a big thump. She looked up. With her blurry vision, she managed to make out who it was. She smiled quietly in relief.

"You're late…" the brunette whispered weakly. The figure sighed after looking at her state.

"Baka, are you ok? I'll get you out of here in a sec." The figure told her. The girl smiled and nodded happily. After a few seconds, the girl fainted in the mysterious person's arms. The figure sighed again and muttered something in anger.

Then the person looked at the group of man that were almost here and glared at them. All the enemies, suddenly, were knocked out cold in no sweat. The figure then looked at the brunette again and put her down on the ground gently. He laid his hands on her with a teal colored stone. His hands began to glow like the brunette's had a while ago.

The girl woke up after she felt something warm being transferred over to her. She opened her eyes to see the same person again. The person was noticed this and stopped what he was doing for a brief while.

"Hi Ryu!" the brunette girl said happily. Ryu sighed and looked in her eyes. He gave her a smile also. The brunette was safe.

"Hey yourself. Stay still…I'm giving you a bit more energy Mikan." Ryu said as he laid his hands on Mikan again. Mikan felt the warmth coming into her body again and smiled. Ryu and Mikan were… No, in the beginning, Mikan was on a mission to fetch some type of disc with valuable data in it. The dangerous part about this mission was that it was a solo mission into the AAO HQ. However over the years, Mikan became more and more fragile after using her alices, so she wouldn't last a mission that was long term. Thanks to the guards, all of her energy was drained. She was often rescued by her friends because of this fact. This time, it just so happened to be Ryu.

"There, now get on my back, I'm carrying you. And don't you dare even THINK about using your transportation alice." Ryu growled at her before she had the chance to complain. He leaned down and waited for Mikan to get on. Too bad Mikan was stubborn though. She laid her hands on Ryu and quickly used her transportation alice to transport them back to school.

After all, it would be a pain if more of those AAO guys showed up. Once Ryu realized what had happened, he looked at Mikan in anger and panic. There in front of him, was the brunette, just about ready to faint. She was still breathing, but heavily and fast. He quickly carried her, bridal style, and ran over to the hospital using his speed alice stone. By now, Mikan was a regular here. The doctors thought that tending to her was part of daily routine. She was there so many times that it wasn't funny, it was getting really serious.

Everybody had cursed themselves when they had found out that Mikan's stealing alice took the fourth form. To add on to this, almost all the alices that she had stolen took that form. Because her only attack alices were those that were stolen, she had no choice but to use them. However, this began to slowly drain her life bit by bit.

Once Ryu entered the hospital, everybody already knew what to do. One of the doctors made Ryu put her on a bed first. Then he made Ryu fetch some machines that looked really complex. They were huge so the doctor would have a hard time moving them. So he decided to ask Ryu who was a dangerous ability type and physically one of the top five strongest people in the academy.

The doctor then attached something onto Mikan then turned on the machine. It activated and began to pump something into her. Also, it began to make loud, noisy noises. Then he brought along somebody from the office. The new girl sighed after seeing Mikan. She probably knew why she was here and what she had to do. She quickly began to do what Ryu had done back in the woods, but without the stone. The machine and her were quickly re-energizing Mikan.

After a while, Mikan slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She looked at the surroundings and did a sigh.

Hospital…

_Again…_

How annoying would it be to wake up in a hospital everyday after using your alice a handful of times? Apparently, Mikan's answer would be very.

Mikan didn't try to sit up knowing that Ryu would murder her for not listening to him a while ago. She also thought that Ryu should've been used to this because this happened almost everyday, but he got angry and worried every single time. This was, she guessed, sweet of him.

But he wasn't the only one who reacted like this. The rest of her dangerous ability friends did the same. However Ken was a different story. He would just get annoyed and scold Mikan for doing reckless things. How nice…Being lectured by a elementary schooler.

Mikan was in middle school now. Well, almost high school. This was the last year of her being in the junior high division. Speaking of middle school, middle school reminded Mikan of only three things : Tsubasa-sempai, Misak-sempai, and the alice thief incident back in Japan. She always winced at these thoughts. However, nobody knew what she was disappointed about. Even if the mind readers tried to figure out what she was thinking about, Mikan would just nullify their alices useless. And if she was really annoyed, she would give him/her a death glare and begin to threaten.

Other than those types of situations, Mikan was the same old innocent girl from Gakuen Alice. Oh, not to mention dense…

Every single day, the boys had been hinting their love for her…She didn't even have the slightest clue of what they were doing. She didn't even know that the group of guys always chasing her all over the place was her fans. She didn't even know that she had a fan club. Dense so much?

To add on to this, she was the only person in the school that _didn't_ know about her four major fan boys... Their names were: Ryu, Allen, Kukai, and Mike. Their fan girls despised Mikan for taking away their "husband" but couldn't bring themselves to actually hate her. She was just too adorable and innocent to be hated.

Mikan had grown cuter over the years. She could even make the coolest and emotionless people fall in love with her…Well in this school she did.

Ryu and Allen began their "one-sided love" four years ago. After her first year of being in Alice Academy, they began to realize their love for her. Many people thought of this as a love triangle. Some thought that Mike didn't even deserve Mikan. They always thought that he looked cuter with Mia (which Mike wasn't happy about. Mia always blushed when hearing something like this.) Kukai on the other hand was Ryu and Allen's biggest rival. He was almost always with her when he had the time. He was Mikan's sempai meaning that Mikan would almost always cling on to him if she had any troubles or was sad.

Kukai just loved this. He would always get threatening death glares from the two though. On other instances, Ryu was ready for the kill when Kukai gave Mikan a light kiss on the forehead to cheer her up. Thank gosh that Allen wasn't there though. THAT would have had a different ending. Everybody kept shut about what had happened that day.

After all, Kukai also didn't want to get killed by his fellow special group member (this will be explained later.)

"Baka, don't scare me like that again. Now, lets go, headmasters wants you." Ryu said in a worried, caring tone after punching Mikan on the head playfully. Mikan nodded and thanked the girl, er… teacher… and the doctor. Then Ryu grabbed her hand and dragged her away. The entire way, Mikan continued to complain. One of her complaints would be that Ryu was being too rough on her. At this Ryu would flinch and lighten his grip on her. Other than that one, Ryu always wanted to shut her up so much, but when he looked back and saw her face, quickly turned away to hide his blush from Mikan. He was one of the people who were glad about Mikan being really dense at times.

When they arrived in front of a gigantic door, a loud booming voice asked them a question.

"Who are you." The loud voice asked. However, the couple wasn't surprised by the sudden booming voice. They were used to this.

"Ryuuichi Hiji and Sakura Mikan." Ryu answered in a bored, emotionless tone. The big door slowly created open, welcoming the two in. Mikan skipped happily ahead of Ryu and stopped in front of a long desk. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she was in a critical state almost every day, in the hospital.

"Hello Sam-kun!" Mikan greeted happily. Ryu stood next to her when the chair turned to reveal a smiling face.

"Hello Sakura, Ryu." He said looking at Mikan then Ryu, " I have a great surprise for you, Sakura-san" He looked at Mikan again with a big grin.

"For me? What is it?" Mikan asked childishly. Ryu sighed. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that she wasn't a kid. Was she really a middle schooler? To add on to this, didn't she faint a few minutes ago? She was too energetic for her own good.

Just then, they heard a laugh. Sam and Mikan knew who it was already, so ignored it. However, Ryu didn't let this slide by as easily. He was obviously annoyed by this new voice. Allen came in the room trying to hide his laugh from Ryu.

"I agree with that," Allen said as he was laughing. Ryu only growled at him and muttered things along the lines of "stupid mind reader".

The two boys were famous in the school for being not only the two hottest and strongest guys in the school, but being the biggest rival in love. They both loved Mikan. This would obviously result in chaos. Only if Mikan knew about this, they would've stopped fighting long ago…Ryu always explained their relationship by the phrase 'kill or be killed'. Allen on the other hand just thought of this as 'may the best man win'. How opposite.

"H…hontou?!" Mikan suddenly screamed in shock. Both Allen and Ryu jumped up and got in to their 'protective' mode. Then they saw a priceless face. Mikan's eyes were wide and twinkling. Her jaws were dropped but not huge because mouth wasn't that big. Her face had a hint of pink on her cheeks. She also had a big grin on her face that showed how excited she was. Allen and Ryu quickly took their cell phones out and took a picture of her. Pictures actually.

They both would come to love this picture.

"Hahahaha yes. Today, five hours from now. Go and pack up if you don't want to be late." Same said as he was laughing at the brunette's adorable face. Mikan's face brightened and she disappeared in a second. Allen and Ryu looked at Sam with 'what the hell did you say' looks on their faces. Their heads were full of questions and Same knew.

"Bring the elite group and your group." Same sighed and looked at Allen then Ryu. The two boys didn't questions him and exited the room quickly.

In a while, everybody was in the room. Although Mikan came late, none of them cared. Instead, she was tackled down by Mia and two other people. The rest just eyed her big, fat luggage curiously. Sam snapped his fingers, demanding their full attention.

"We'll have a vote first. Before that though, Mikan is leaving…back to Japan." Sam began. Everybody, excluding Mikan, had terrified looks on their faces and gasped. "Now about the vote. Whoever wants to go to Japan with her raise your hand." Sam continued. Was there really a need to ask? Every single hand went up. Mikan smiled brightly at this. Same gave a funny, strange laugh. Mikan flinched and hid behind Mike. His reaction was a blush so everybody gave him a death glare. Ryu was ready for the kill while Kukai was shaking in jealousy. Allen, like the mature boy he is, _tried_ to keep his cool which was _very_ hard.

"Pack up and get ready to go then! I'll call you a lot…I'll also miss you all." Same said, handing Mike ten plane tickets. After peeking at the information, his jaws dropped. Everybody, excluding Allen who was still trying to keep his cool, looked at it and did the same. Mikan quickly took a ticket gracefully. They all stared at her in awe as she dance over to her luggage which was sitting next to the door.

"If you don't hurry, I'll leave you all" Mikan sang excitedly. Then she disappeared. After a brief silence, the rest, excluding a few, began to panic. However, they rushed to their rooms and finished packing quickly. Outside, a limousine was waiting for them.

Mikan was already waiting for them inside the car, when she spotted the group coming, she waved her hands.

The playful Kukai in the elite group quickly called ou dibs on the seat next to Mikan. Everybody shot death glares at him. Mikan was already sitting on a seat and it happened to e a window seat meaning only Kukai could sit next to her.

Kukai was an athletic, playful boy with spiky silver hair. In America's main gakuen alice, he was the captain for almost every single sports team. He was ranked number two in the best boy category after Allen and Ryu, who were tied in first place. He developed a love at first sight for Mikan two days after her arrival. He was older than her by two years so he was seventeen years old. He, to be truthful, enjoyed being a sempai rather than a friend because he received many privileges which turned into advantages.

Once everybody was seated, they left for the airport.

Jin – Allen – Suki

Mia – Kukai – Mikan

Ken – Mike – Ryu

X – X – Sayumi/Sara

"Mika-chi, tell me about your friends back in Japan." Suki asked as she peeked over at her from the back seat. Ryu groaned. He knew that Suki was stupid, but this was too stupid. He wished he could shout to her boyfriend Jin and tell him to make her shut up.

Allen, who was seated next to her, whacked her hard on the head. Suki gave a big 'ouch' and glared at Allen. She was angry and gave him the 'what was that for?' look. He only replied by looking at Mikan with a worried expression. Suki faced back to her as Allen had told her to.

Mikan was looking down at her foot with nothing to say. Her eyes were dull and didn't have the bright colors that it usually had. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly because no words came out. Her expression was adorable, yet heartbreaking. Suki lost her words. Needless to say, Mikan didn't want to talk about them. Just thinking about them saddened her. After all, she left them all without saying anything, not even a goodbye.

Suki felt ashamed of herself for making Mikan create such an expression. After this had happened, everybody was silent for the rest of the ride…

AN: I know some people are asking why is this so short? Its because this is a two part…I decided to write two parts so I could update faster…Just fyi, I made this chapter longer by adding a few extra things for you guys. This isn't the exact halfway mark too. This is like…one page BEFORE the half way mark. However this was because I thought the second part was even shorter /…But I'm proud of myself for making this chapter have more words than chapter 1. I'll update chapter 3 part 2 as soon as I can…But I can't guarantee today. This is because I'm trying to think of what to do…There are going to be a lot of special chapters but I have to write them all down first and edit them and etc. So don't be sad if you don't see the part 2 today ok? Even I do put it up today, I can't guarantee that I can put up the special chapters just yet. I'm not even half way done with the first one I plan on making…Anyways please Read and Review and criticism that are constructive is welcome. However, NO FLAMING PLEASE.


	4. Chapter 3: Rivals! Part 2

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa Minna

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa! Sorry that I didn't update for a long time…

Mikan: Yeah! You told us that you'd update the day after or the day of the updated chapter 3 day!

Himeka: Hush Mikan

Mikan: ….

Himeka: Anyways…This part of the chapter will take place, IN THE GA

Ayumi: Does that mean…That girl will meet Natsu-kun?

Himeka: Maybe, maybe not…Now SHUT!

Ayumi: …

Himeka: Can't anybody learn to shut up these days? –.-

Hotaru: Do you want me to make something that'll help you?? 10,000 rabbits

Himeka: No thank you -.-

Ruka: Hi-chan doesn't own us…However she owns Sam, Ryu, Mia, Mike, Ken, Sayumi, Allen, Kukai, Jin, Suki, and Ayumi..

Himeka: Thank you…

crimsoneyes44

bloodyrosey

dominiqueanne

for reviewing my chapter 3 part 1 already -..

Allen: Ahem…Enjoy –gives girls best smile, a smile that can kill-

Fan girls: KYAAAAAA ALLEN KUN!

**Summary:** Mikan is finally back in America…But…What happened at Gakuen Alice while she was away?? Who is this new girl?? Everybody is excited about her…But…Wasn't she supposed to be Natsume's girl?? (Kukai, Suki, Jin, and Ayumi's debut appearance)

**Chapter 3: Rivals?! Part 2**

"That gay teacher is late as usual." Hotaru said as she polished her new baka bazooka version 10.5. Ruka, who was sitting next to her, looked out the window as he nodded. Much to his surprise, Narumi was out there next to a limo. The limo door opened to reveal model like people. However, one girl caught his attention.

She was beautiful…The brunette's hair came down all the way to her waist. She was wearing a sunglass, Ruka guessed, to keep her identity secret. This is because it wasn't sunny at all that day. She wore a short mini skirt that was blue with a pink strip on the end. Her top was white, it looked like a bikini's top except less revealing.

Hotaru noticed that he was drooling about a girl, so she shot him with her new and improved baka bazooka. Her face was emotionless, but people could tell she was jelous. The entire class, even Natsume and Ayumi, looked at the two couple.

"Ruka…Don't you _dare_ think anything about that girl…If you want to drool about a girl, do it somewhere else…Your girlfriend shouldn't have to watch you do such a thing." Hotaru said with her usual emotionless tone. Ruka was on the ground rubbing his head, where the bullet had a huge impact on. He looked up at Hotaru then looked out the window again.

The bodyguard looking people were escorting the ten kids inside. Narumi danced, and followed them. Ruka guessed that they were headed this way. Then he looked at the class. It was total chaos. Only five minutes to clean up…No…one minute.

"Everybody, Narumi is coming." Ruka told them in a rush. Everybody took out the trash they had created and sat down in their seats. Hotaru gave Ruka a 'you owe me an explanation' look. Just then, Narumi danced in. He was wearing…well…? You know, gay clothes again…

"Ne everybody Good news! We have ten new students!" the blond teacher shouted excitedly to his students. He bean dancing in the front. Suddenly, his tie lit up on fire. The teacher paniced for a while, but the fire went out really quickly. Everybody then looked at a raven haired boy with crimson eyes, who was sitting in the back, with his girl friend. The boy in the back ignored everybody while his girlfriend giggled softly.

Natsume only wanted to know what, or who, took out his fire. There was no way that anybody in the class could do it. He knew… So then who? Or don't say that Narumi got a fireproof tie…

"Hidoiiyo Natsume-kun." Narumi said sadly as if he was going to cry. He then looked at his ruined, favorite tie. Or…What was supposed to be ruined. He gasped. The tie looked brand new. It wasn't burnt at all, no dirt, no nothing. The kids noticed this and began to murmur loudly to each other. The girl friend looked at Natsume curiously. He only answered her look with a shrug.

"Narumi-sensei! They're here!" the excited assistant teacher said excitedly as he suddenly entered the room. He could feel the thousands of dangerous eyes looking straight at him. He shivered, but he just couldn't ease his excitement. Narumi's eyes widened as his surprised face turned into a big smile. The then faced his confused students.

"Everybody, I'd like to introduce the best students of gakuen alice in America." Narumi said. As if it was their cue, they entered. There were tons of surprised gasps as the model looking group entered. Girls screamed their hearts out. Kukai, known to be an extremely playful boy, winked at them. This caused everybody, excluding Natsume's girlfriend and Hotaru, to faint. Suki attempted the same thing and the boys fainted. Narumi laughed at the two. Finally, a playful group that he could have fun with.

Mikan had a mask on as she entered. Nobody, but Natsume, his girlfriend, Hotaru, and Ruka, noticed. She felt her heart beating so loud and fast. She was thankful that the mask was covering her face. However the new girl just had to ask…The rest of the group had to remember to kill her later for bothering with Mikan.

"Sensei, why is the girl nearest to the door wearing a mask?" she asked curiously. This got the entire class's attention. Mikan could feel the thousands of eyes on her. Allen, Kukai, and Ryu then stood in front of her protectively.

Narumi looked closer at the masked girl then the other new students. Then his face brightened. He put his alice to use on the three boys. The crowd looked with disgust.

"You three knights in shinning armor shouldn't have to protect from me." Narumi said seductively. The three boys fainted, then he jumped on to Mikan. She tried her best to support his weight but failed to. Everybody now watched as the gay teacher was on top of the new beautiful student. Mia, Ken, Mike, Sayumi, Suki, and Jin looked at him with killing intent. The students could feel their dark aura even from far away. Also, Hotaru and Natsume smirked when they thought of Narumi getting ripped to shreds by this new group of student.

"N…Narumi-sensei…Oto-chan…Can't…breathe…Get off of me." Mikan groaned as she tried to get the gay teacher off of her. Narumi laughed happily when he heard her calling him father once more, and got off of her. Then he helped her get up. Just then, Mike came over, gave Narumi a death glare, then looked at the masked brunette with a worried face. Mikan understood what he was trying to say, but giggled. Mike' face ended up getting red as an apple. The boys in the room who had woken up already fainted again after hearing the giggle.

"Ah…Young love…" Narumi whispered so that the dense Mikan couldn't hear. Then he looked only at Mikan. "Take off your mask honey"

The class heard the masked girl groan. She looked at her friends that were wide awake and her old friends, aka her classmates. Mikan felt a lump in her throat and gulped.

She laid her hands on her mask and slowly took it off. Nobody really cared though, except the part that the guys and girls were shouting about how cute she was. Mikan looked at Narumi with a scared expression.

Hey, at least they didn't notice who she was…Had she changed that much?

"You guys introduce yourselves." Narumi said. Sayumi was about to introduce everybody, but Mia stopped her. They looked at the shivering Mikan. She was frozen in fear.

"Eto…That is Sayumi-chan…Special ability, special star…The boy on the floor with silver hair is Kukai, dangerous ability, special star, elite group…So is Allen, also on the ground, and Suki, the girl next to Sayumi-chan…That's Mike and Mia. Both dangerous ability, special star… Jin is also dangerous ability special star, elite group. Ryu and Ken are siblings. Ken is around You-chan's age. Both dangerous ability. Ryu is a special and Ken is a triple…" Mikan explained. Everybody was shocked. Eight dangerous ability. Eight special star. This scared the class a bit. All the new students were considered dangerous and strong. This caught the attention of the two most emotionless people plus the boyfriend: Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume.

Just then, the three boys woke up and growled. They were just about ready to kill Narumi. Too bad their alices won't work. Sometimes, they cursed Mikan's nullification alice…

"Mada mada!" Narumi said as he got his camera out and aimed for his students. He wanted, so badly, to see his students's expressions. Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but words didn't come out. Just then somebody behind her understood what was going on and said everything that she was going to say. Probably Kukai, judging from the angered, playful tone of the voice. He was still angry about what had happened with Narumi. Embarrassed in front of his little favorite kouhai.

"Mikan Sakura. Dangerous ability. Special star. Elite group. And no she doesn't have a boyfriend, but don't you boys dare. I mean…its hard enough for me with Ryu, Allen, and Mike. The fan boys are pretty much useless; they can't compete with the school's top 4 boys." (Huh?" Mikan asked in a confused tone. "Sometimes you're beyond the word dense…" Kukai sighed.) He was a playful boy, but when it came to Mikan, or when he was pissed or serious, he became scary. Mikan ignored the last part and concentrated on the first part.

She looked down at the floor so she could avoid the eye contact. However, she knew that it was what she expected because she could hear Narumi's camera shutter as he took pictures. There was a long silence.

"Anyways get on with the class you baka, gay, perverted sensei." Ryu said in an angry tone. He wasn't too happy about Narumi and the silence. Immediately, Narumi began to dance again.

"Here is the partnership: Mia is with Ruka. Suki is with Koko. Sayumi is with Shin. Jin is with Hotaru. Mike is with Anna. Allen is with Nonoka. Ryu is with Sumire. Ken go to the elementary division. Kukai go to the high school division. And Mikan…" Narumi quickly disassembled a few pairs to partner the new kids. He shooed away Ken and Kukai. Ken left as he growled at him. Kukai on the other hand, refused to leave. Narumi then looked at Mikan and then the crowd. Everybody was taken now. He would've paired her up with Natusme, but he was already taken. So he looked around the room for a while then began to hesitate. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Mikan was looking at him blankly with her innocent eyes and gave him a big smile. Almost all the boys blushed and a handful fainted.

"I don't need a partner oto-san, I'll live." Mikan told him with her angelic voice. Narumi sighed in relief and told them to sit down wherever..

There was an empty table in the back which Mikan sat at. Kukai, who had refused to go to his own classroom, sat next to her once again. Allen and Ryu began to argue on who would wit in the other side seat. The class looked at them with disbelief. They were fighting about a stupid seat.

Mia then told them to shut up and sat in the seat herself. The two boys cursed her under their breathe.

Suki sat next to her boyfriend Jin. Sayumi was sitting next to an empty seat next to Koko. She smiled at him causing Koko to blush. Nonoka, who saw this, was boiling with jealousy. The new girl was_ flirting_ with her boyfriend. Sayumi and Koko didn't notice this. Allen and Ryu sat in front and aback of Mikan. Mike just whacked RYu on the head and sat next to him. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru looked at Mikan as if this was all a dream.

"Anyways…now that's over with, its free t…!"

**Mikan Sakura, report to the elementary division's principle's office. I repeat, Mikan Sakura, report to the elementary division's principle's office.**

Everybody looked at Mikan. Why did she have to go to the elementary division's principle? I mean she was in junior high now… The trio finally snapped out of their day dream. The elite and regular dangerous groups looked at her full of worry.

"I'll be ok…Don't worry!" Mikan said with a big smile. She then looked at Mike for assistance. Mike sighed and took out a pill from under his uniform. He approached Mikan and gave her the pill. Mikan took it and quickly swallowed it.

Everybody was looking on in interest. The brunette blacked out for a while and woke up. Mikan's bright eyes were now dull and gray. Her happy go lucky face was now expressionless. Swiftly and silently, she got up and left the classroom. People looked in shock and looked at Mike.

"Mission mode Mikan complete." Mike said as he sighed, while still in a "cool" pose. His fangirls began to shriek. Natsume suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Natsu?" his girlfriend asked in a worried tone. He approached Mike and ignored his girlfriend. The new group of kids put their guard up. Natsume reached out for Mike's collar and lifted him up from the ground. He stared at him with his eyes which were full of hate.

He then lit his other free hand with his alice. The new group, excluding the elite and Mike, growled.

"What the hell did you do to Polka…I mean…Mikan…" Natsume demanded an answer. He also called her by her name. Not really, he only corrected himself. This surprised a handful of people. Narumi was watching from the front, in amusement, like a movie. Mike slapped Natsume's hands away and glared at him in annoyance.

"She asked for it. I gave her a pill that temporarily seals away her emotion. She won't remember anything while she is in this mode. This is her mission mode. So if she kills somebody in a mission, she won't remember." Mike explained to him with pure hate. The class stared at him. They couldn't believe their ears. Such things were possible by just using a pill? To add on to that. Mikan went on mission and killed people? They couldn't imagine and innocent girl like her doing such things. Mike sat down in his seat, leaving a speechless Natsume standing.

* * *

Mikan bowed her head as she approached the principal. She was still in her mission mode so she felt no need to fear him.

The elementary division's principal ahd grown taller since their last meeting five years ago. Also, sadly, Mikan's mission mode was wearing out fast for some reason. She would return to her normal self in five minutes.

The principal looked at Mikan then smirked.

"Ah, Sakura Mikan. So you returned, _my favorite student. _(AN: Just say that Mikan didn't escape with Yuka in the manga.)" the principal said with a hind of evil in his voice. Mikan continued to stand, emotionless. He looked at Mikan with amusement. He decided to play around with her.

"You know that our lovely Kuro neko is with somebody else right?" he teased.

That was all she needed.

Mikan's mission mode affect wore off and she heard it. She winced. It pained her to think about it. She still loved Natsume after all those years. The principal took this as a cue and made things worse for her.

"What if her doesn't remember you?" he whispered into her ears and backed away to see her reaction. Mikan's face darkened and disbelief replaced her sad face. She did not want to believe it.

"Iia…!" she used her voice alice to amplify her scream's volume. At the same time, she activated her earth alice, causing a wide spread, big, but not dangerous, earthquake. Everybody felt it and most began to panic. Mikan also fell on her knees and began to cry. He decided to calm the students in the academy down a bit. He began to announce it as Persona entered the room and found Mikan on the ground crying.

**Gomenasai, our Sakura-chan freaked out a bit, nothing big…Hey Persona, you're making her feel worse.**

Everybody also heard Mikan crying and Persona saying who knows what to her. This stiffened everybody's faces.

"Dumb idiot! That's why she shouldn't go to those type of people alone!" Ryu growled as he heard Mikan crying. It was painful for him to hear this. They could hear the many attempts in trying to calm Mikan down. No use though, Mikan ignored them and continued to cry. This forced Persona to go to the last result. Force. He punched Mikan on the stomache and Mikan fainted.

**Sorry for that. Allen-san, please take Mikan-san to the hospital…She kind of…Yeah…**

Allen growled at the announcement and did as told. The class saw him run out of the class room rapidly. Mia still couldn't forgive the principal. For sure, she was going to have her revenge someday.

When Allen arrived, he saw his brunette on the floor. Her skin was pale and cold like a ghost. He cursed the principal and carried Mikan and was about to leave, but Persona got in his way. He smirked as he saw the boy giving him a death glare.

"Tell Mikan that she has a mission tonight." Persona said with amusement and disappeared. Allen's jaws dropped wide open. That teacher was unbelievable.

Go on a mission in this state? She just came back to! Talk about crazy.

Once he got her to the hospital, he was forced to go back to the class by the nurse.

When he barged into the class with his cranky mood, everybody asked what had happened. He thought this as a perfect chance to ruin the two devil's reputation. Also a good chance for their funeral.

"Damn principal somehow freaked Mikan out and made her cry. Then the dangerous ability teacher, Persona, punched her on the stomach to shut her up. With a strength alice stone too…" Allen told them with disgust as he remembered what had happened. Everybody gasped while the "cool" group's eyes widened. They were ready for the kill. To make things worse, Allen talked bad about Persona even more. That's why he shouldn't have messed with the Allen.

"To make things worse, the DA teacher is going to send her to a mission the moment she wakes up, tonight." Allen added on. Natsume and the others were furious. They activated their alices and thought the same thing.

You guys are going to kill them? Wow. Mikan is dense, she doesn't know that all of you like her." Koko commented as he read their thoughts.

Everybody looked at Koko and all the hottest boys of the class.

"Natsu…You…love the new girl?" his girlfriend said in a hurt tone. Natsume noticed what he just did. He was going to kill Koko later. Natsume shook his head to avoid Ayumi's eye gaze.

"I'm sorry…lets break up Ayumi…" Natsume whispered and ran off to the hospital. Ayumi kneeled down and began cry. Anna and Nonoka comforted her. From time to time, Nonoka glared at Koko. Everybody was surprised though. Natsume broke up with Ayumi for Mikan…

By now, Kukai, Ryu, Allen, and Mike were thinking the same thing…

They had a new rival…

Geez. The second part of this chapter is finally finished! Anyways, what is up with this…A love hectagon? I hope more boys don't get inside this little romance –hint hint-. Lol but I didn't like some parts that I did so I erased an entire page worth of writing XD. And as you guys wait for the next chapter, here are two little previews (chapter 4 also has two parts):

Chapter 4 part 1

"Natsume hasn't been going to missions as promised and Youichi, Nobara, and Andou aren't in the DA class anymore. You replaced all four of our best agents with yourself…" Natsume's eyes widened after hearing this…

* * *

"NO PERSONA! DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Her alice takes away her life!"

* * *

"This is our little secret ok Natsume?? People already know about my fourth shape alice but…Not why I actually left…"

"You…"

* * *

Ayumi began to boil in jealously. She stomped over to Mikan and kicked her. More gasps. Partly because sweet Ayumi kicked somebody and partly because Mikan's condition worsened.

Special chapter 2.5

"Hi, my name is Kukai…" the boy emotionlessly said.

"Ku…kai…sempai?" Mikan said weakly. The older boy blushed and freaked out.

"SO CUTE!"

* * *

"Jin…C…could you go out with me?!"

* * *

"You're so hopeless Mikan…Hey…Wait….Are you crying?" Ryu asked the crying brunette.

"They're coming for me Ryu…Theyr'e coming…"

Enough with the previews.. Those were chapter 4 part 1(maybe part of 2) and the first special chapter….I'll update the special chapter once I actually finish it and I have time…Adieu


	5. Chapter 4: Past, Present, Future Part 1

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa! Wah…Haven't updated in AGES…!

Mikan: I know :/ You're so mean Hi-chan!

Himeka: I HAVE AN EXCUSE!

Natsume: Better be good…

Himeka: I've been having exams all over the place these days and I got a surgery…

Natsume: …Surgery?

Mikan: I understand exams but where did surgery come from?

Himeka: Oohoo…Lets not talk about that T_T

Hotaru: Whatever baka…

Ruka: Imai-san, don't be mean to her…^-^;;;

Himeka: YEAH HOTARU!

Hotaru: -aims baka gun at Himeka- Did you say something?

Himeka: Ah…N…no…

Allen: Ahaha…Anyways thank you readers…We got eleven review for the previous chapter.

Himeka: Sorry if the love hexagon thing was a little confusing…I didn't know how to word it…I mean lotsa hot guys are loving Mikan and she can't choose! How do you word that? _

Natsume: You brought yourself into this…

Himeka: Natsume you meanie -_-…

Kukai: Hehehe…Anyways…Read and Review!!! –holds up peace sign-

Kukai's fan girls: KUKAI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary:** Mikan's secret is spilled and now Natsume is worrying. Ayumi is jealous because Mikan is hogging her boyfriend all to herself and declares war…What will happen?

**Chapter 4: Past, Present, Future Part 1**

"Na…Natsume…! What are you…" Mikan whispered as she saw the raven haired boy after opening her eyes. His sad expression disappeared immediately and he gave a hint of his happy face. However, he looked away to hide it and then looked at her with his forced cool face with a bit of blushing. Mikan saw this in shock.

_C…Cute!_

"You're five years, ten months, three weeks, one day, eight hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty seconds late." Natsume told her as the shade of red began to get redder. He faced away to hide it again. Too bad that Mikan already saw…But also too bad that Mikan is beyond the word dense. However, she began to blush at the fact that he knew exactly how long she was away. Who would count to the seconds? Natsume…He was so amazing…He looked back at her with his cool face again and was about to tell her something, but he was interrupted by an unwanted teacher.

"Ah…Bloody Angel, I see that you are finally awake. And I see that you're here too 'Natsume'." The teacher said as he approached them. Natsume put on a confused face with annoyance. Mikan flinched after hearing her alias for missions. However she was gald that Natsume wasn't called Kura Neko anymore. Persona laughed because he knew why the brunette was sighing in relief. He also decided to push his luck.

"Don't worry Bloody Angel. I kept your promise. Natsume hasn't been going to missions as promised and Youichi, Nobara, and Andou aren't in the Dangerous ability class anymore either. You replace most of our best agents with yourself, except the fact that you are better than all of them put together." Persona said as he eyed Natsume. Mikan froze and hoped that Natsume would ignore it. Too bad though: Natsume looked at Persona curiously. Damn Persona ruining her life…

~Mikan's P.O.V.~

"What do you mean….Replace? Promise?" Natsume asked with that expression of his. Stupid Natsume…

_Why are you asking?_

This isn't something you should know. But knowing Persona, he'll spill everything…I mean he just loves to spoil all my secrets and ruin my life.

"Didn't you know? Mikan agreed to be in the Dangerous ability class and take on missions for Nobara, Andou, and Hijiri's freedom. Your freedom. Hence she had to leave to America for training purposes." Of course… I was stupid enough to believe him even for a second. He just loves to ruin my life… Natsume. Please don't believe him. Please doubt him. If I know you, you're going to blame yourself for everything that has happened to me thus far…

~Natsume's P.O.V.~

What…? Mikan suffered because of me…? This can't be true…Right?

I looked at Mikan. Her pained expression told me everything. So everything was true. My heart was killing me. It pained me to know that I had ruined her life. Mikan…My Mikan gave up everything for me…Why?

I winced. Mikan suddenly grabbed my hand and looked at me with those sad hazel eyes. I felt my cheeks getting red. Stupid hormones. I hope she didn't notice…

"I…Iia…Natsume…Its not your fault!"

Damn it. She read my mind…wait… Read my mind? Don't tell me that those idiots…

"H…hai…Gomen Natsume… They made me steal all the alices possible." Now she tells. Her smile is so…Ok…. I won't think about things like that in front of her…but why does she look so weak? I looked at her. Her face became so pale when I thought that…

Very suspicious…

"Mikan… Answer me. Why do you look so weak?" I asked her. She gave me an afraid expression. I felt terrible at myself for making her create such an expression. I heard Persona laughing. Now what? I gave him a questioning death glare.

"Don't you know?" Persona began. Mikan went into full panic mode. What were they hiding from me this time?

"No Persona!"

"Almost all of her alice is the fourth type. Using most of her alice takes away her life!"

What? Mikan is dieing because of her alice? This is messed up. The same thing is with me, but I haven't been going to missions ever since that day. Plus Imai temporarily stopped it with one of her strange inventions. I wish it would work on Mikan but it won't. This is because that damn invention is one time use and it is impossible to obtain the materials to make it… Damn you Mikan…Why do you always keep the important things quiet from me?

~Normal P.O.V.~

"Gomen Natsume… I didn't want to tell you such a thing…Hontou…Hontou gomen." She whispered with sadness and annoyance. She gave Persona a death glare and looked back at Natsume. She held a finger up and laid it on Natsume's lips. He began to blush furiously at this.

"Secret from the others ok? Ryu-kun and the others might know about my life alice but they don't know exactly why I would agree on helping the academy. Knowing them, they'd kill you if they find out you're behind all of this…Only Persona and me knows about that part. Well you too…The fourth type alice…Ryu-kun and the others know about this. That's why they've been trying to force me to not use my alices." Mikan explained and pleaded. Natsume shook her finger off and looked at her with a serious expression.

"Fine. Just promise me that you won't use your life draining alices a lot." Natsume whispered. Mikan's face brightened and gave him a nod. Then he looked at Persona.

"This is my last warning. You people, don't bother Mikan anymore. If you guys even dare. I'll kill you all." Natsume threatened. Without answering, Persona laughed hysterically and got ready to leave. He looked back at Mikan.

"Bloody Angel, you have a mission tonight at 10 pm. Don't forget. Same place." He said one last time and left.

Natsume looked at Persona threateningly and looked back at the weak brunette in front of him.

"I have a mission later on today it seems. Oh yeah. Lets go back to class." She told him as to remind herself. She stood up, grabbed Natsume's hand and dragged him away. Natsume just couldn't believe how crazy this girl was. She was supposed to be in the hospital for around a week, but she was already up and running.

Once they arrived in the class room. Everything was silent. They only stared. The two were holding hands. Ayumi watched this in shock. She clenched her fist and was about to shout something, but somebody beat her to it.

"Oi, Kura Neko, let go of Mikan." Ryu shouted at him in anger. Natsume said nothing and began an eye staring contest with him. Mikan sweat dropped as she watched the two boys fight childishly. Suddenly, fire appeared out of Natsuem's hand. Everybody in the class gasped. Ryu smirked at his rash behavior and also formed a fire. Natsume shot a fire ball which was canceled out by Ryu's sword. Ryu charged at Natsume at full speed, but somebody stopped the two of the from killing each other. Mikan stepped on Natsuem's fist after freezing it to stop his fiery punch first. Then, she formed a fire sword as well and blocked Ryu's. However, the unique thing about her sword was the it's flame was blue. Everybody gasped at the few seconds of surprises.

"Tch, why are you protecting him baka?" Ryu asked her angrily. Kukai walked over a whacked him on the head hard. Ryu rubbed the back of his head and gave a 'do-you-want-do-die' looked. He showed no reaction and pointed at the girl in front of him. Natsume was already looking in shock.

Mikan was breathing heavily and looked as if she was going to faint. She quickly nullified both Ryu's and Natsume's alice temporarily. She regained control of herself but she was pale again which wasn't a good sign. Ayumi saw this as the perfect chance in getting revenge.

"Mikan-chan, I'll take you back to the hospital." Ayumi said with her deceiving smile. The class felt an uneasy aura inside the room and gasped. Natsume had a bad feeling about this as he saw Mikan accepting Ayumi's hand and walking out the classroom. Ryu and Natsume glared at each other and nodded a moment later. For once they agreed on something: they were going to follow Ayumi and make sure she didn't do anything strange to Mikan.

How great their guesses were. Once the two were out of the room, Ayumi let go of Mikan finally. Mikan had said that she could walk by herself.

Ayumi then thought of Natsume again. Ayumi began to boil in jealously. She stomped over to Mikan and kicked her. More gasps. Partly because sweet Ayumi kicked somebody and partly because Mikan's condition worsened. The few people who followed them were ready to kill. The moment she was kicked, Mikan's nullification on Natsume and Ryu was dropped. Also, Ryu quickly formed an ice dagger and laid it against her neck. Natsume aimed his palm at her as if he was going to burn her hair. The other groups who had followed also reacted.

Sayumi materialized a gun and aimed it at her, Mike got ready to make her head explode. Mia used her teleportation alice was about to punch her. Allen got ready to use his destruction alice to break the girl apart cell by cell. Kukai sparked up electricity while Jin was buffed by Allen and took his sword out. Suki aimed her wind balde at her. It was a disaster. However, Ayumi wasn't scared. She was just happy to hear Mikan groaning. Mission success. She began to laugh like a maniac all of a sudden.

The kids who had heard this ran out to see what was going on. Many people thought that she had finally lost it do to the shock of Natsume breaking up with her.

"Argh… Stop…" Mikan ordered in anger, but weakly. She used the voice pheromone alice that she had copied from an AAO member. The group obeyed. She slowly managed to stand up. She looked at her friends, then Ayumi, then at Narumi who had also come out to see what the commotion was about.

"Gommenasai Naru-sensei." Mikan apologized weakly. Natsume took control of himself then approached Mikan. He abruptly grabbed her and turned her towards him.

"Baka…How can you be so calm when my girlfriend kicked you? And stop using your alices…I don't want you to die in front of me you know!" Natsume asked in an annoyed tone. There was a big silence. Mikan could feel every eyes on her. She felt like crying. She looked at Natsume's face. She could see his regret. This wasn't part of the promise, but still. She couldn't blame him for being overprotective though.

"Eh?! Really Natsume?" a voice shouted in shock. Mikan cursed herself. How could she be so blind? She forgot all about Koko. Mind readers were useful, but the pain in the butt sometimes. She stared at the mind reader. Natsume was only giving him a death glare.

"Koko, keep your mouth shut or I'll burn you." Natsume growled, Koko laughed nervously. Nonoko looked at Natsume in disbelief. Her expression quickly changed to anger as she pointed at him.

"Don't you dare threaten my boyfriend Hyuuga." Nonoko roared. Natsume ignored her and continued to stare at Koko. Mikan took out her secret weapon: her puppy face. All the boys were on the verge of fainting. Excluding Ruka though, Hotaru would murder him.

"Koko…Please keep this as a secret…" Mikan whispered. How could Koko say no to such an irresistible face? He slowly nodded and fainted when she smiled. Nonoko saw this with jealousy, but forgave her because she was…well…? Mikan…

Natsume on the other hand was about to explode. Just when he was about to insult her, Kukai grabbed her and hugged her from the back playfully. Everybody was ready to explode now. However excluding Ruka once again.

"Mi-chan~" Kukai began with his playful tone. Everybody looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Sleep." Kukai said in a serious tone after injecting some medicine that nullified her nullification alice. Mikan feel asleep in Kukai's arms. Kukai looked at Narumi with his serious face.

"I'm taking her to her room. She shouldn't be at school today in this condition." Kukai simply told him. After Narumi nodded, he looked at Natsume with a threatening expression. If looks could kill, Natsume would be dead by now.

"You're going to tell me what happened." Kukai said using his voice pheromone on him. To everybody's surprise, it didn't work. Whispers arose, but when Ryu stared, the class got quiet again. Natsume smirked and took out a bright blue colored stone. Kukai looked at it with curiosity.

"Dumb head. Mikan gave me a bit of her nullifying alice just in case something like this happened." Natsume boasted as he stuck out his tongue. Kukai kept quiet and left. Natsume felt so good right now.

"Eto…Natsume-san…" Yuu asked. He looked frightened by everything that had happened today. Natsuem looked at him. Tobita flinched a bit and pointed at Narumi who had a disappointed expression on his face.

"Natsume, you have a lot of explaining to do." Narumi said in a serious tone. Natsume looked at Narumi for a while, and then he turned to Ayumi. She was looking at his full of hope.

"Natsu…I knew you longer ne??? She has other guys anyways…ne???" Ayumi said with sadness purely visible in her eyes. Natsume groaned. He knew Mikan for only ten months. However, he had known Ayumi for four years, going out with her for three. He felt bad for leaving her just because Mikan came back. But what could he say? He loved Mikan too much to give up on her. He looked away and pretend that she didn't hear him.

"Oi Naru, if you want explanations, then go to Persona. I made a promise." Natsume said in a quiet voice then walked out the door. During times like this, ditching was good for your health. Or…that was what Natsume believed. Ayumi looked at him leave. She wanted to say don't leave…She wanted to say I'm sorry…She wanted to hold on to him…She wanted to stop him…but her brain wouldn't tell her to.

Her eyes began to tear. Narumi sighed. Since when did kids get into such complex relationships? Koko, who had heard this, sweatdropped, but yet he agreed. Since when did kids their age get into such complex love relationships???

Geez that was a bad chapter…Sorry I decided not to write on my notebook anymore. I'll just write what I think ;;; Sorry about the no special chapter…I really didn't have enough time…I'm surprised that I actually typed this today…Anyways…Sorry for the long delay and I'll try to update a bit faster next time. And THANK YOU….THANK YOU for those eleven review… You guys are my life savior…Never in my life had a gotten eleven review for one chapter…Let alone 21 overall…Sorry for the short chapter…And as I said, I'll just type what I think from now on…so…the preview might not be exactly the same as what'll happen in the next chapter… Here's the preview anywho~

Chapter 4 Part 2

"I'm sorry Mikan…if I hadn't put you to sleep, you'd insist on going to class." Kukai told her in a sorry tone. Mikan just gave him a small smile.

"It's ok Kukai-sempai…" Mikan said weakly.

"So…What is your relationship between that boy and you? From the looks of it you two were pretty close." Kukai said with jealousy.

* * *

"Tadaima…"

"Okairi, baka…"

* * *

"Sakura Mikan, I won't let you steal Natsu-kun away from me…" Ayumi said, her voice full with hatred. Mikan looked at her with pity. Natsume had just broken another girl's heart.


	6. Chapter 4: Past, Present, Future Part 2

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Ko. Ni. Chi. Wa!

Natsume: Hn…What are you so excited about?

Himeka: I got eleven review in two days for this chapter…

Mikan: That's great Hi-chan!

Hotaru: But how come I'm not being paid for being part of the story???  
Himeka: Hotaru you money freak…

Hotaru: -aims baka bazooka- Hmm? Did you say something?

Himeka: N…no man…

Ruka: Hotaru, don't be so harsh on her…

Hotaru: What gives you the right to other me around Ruka.

Ruka: W…Well…Ah…Mia-san! Please do it.

Hotaru: Don't change the subject Nogi…

Ruka: N…Nogi…You promised not to…

Hotaru: Did you say something Nogi? –aims-

Ruka: No..

Hotaru: That's what I thought.

Mia: Are they really going out? -_-

Kukai: Search me :P.

Mia: Anyways, Hi-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice.

Allen: However she owns the people from America and Ayumi ^-^.

Fan girls/boys: KYAAAA! ITS THEM! –chases-

Mia, Allen, and Kukai runs away.

Himeka: Since when did boys yell "kya"???

Mikan: -shrug-

Himeka: Anyways Thank you for reviewing :

norwina03

xmidnightrose22

gabyrendon

bloodyrosey

Scarlet-Anemone

Olympiangirl

konnie

kikyorules10

crimsoneyes44

dominiqueanne

Natsume: -sigh- Enjoy…Read and review or else I'll burn you to ashes…

Ruka: Natsume.. That's too harsh…^-^; Sorry about that minna…

**Summary:** Kukai is getting suspicious and jealous about Natsume and Mikan's relationship. Mikan and her old friends finally get time to talk after all the accidents. As they talk about their past, Ayumi is spying in the shadows and getting ready to take her revenge.

**Chapter 4: Past, Present, Future Part 2**

"Ngh…Ah..?" Mikan began wake up slowly. When she opened her eyes, it was dark out. She looked at the clock… It was way over the promised time. Great, Persona was going to kill her for not coming to do the mission. She sighed then looked in front of her. She shrieked, but luckily, special star rooms were sound proof for just in case.

In front of her was Kukai. He was looking at her with a playful grin. For some reason, it looked like an evil one to her today…Maybe it was because he was inside her room, and they were alone with nobody else. Mikan slapped herself on the head after finishing screaming.

"Kukai…sempai…What are you…" Mikan began to say. She wanted to ask him what was going on but the words wouldn't come out. Kukai smirked and patted her on the head. Mikan began to pout, he was messing up her hair real bad.

"I'm sorry Mikan…If I hadn't put you to sleep, you'd insist on going to class." Kukai told her in a sorry tone. Mikan finally realized what had happened earlier on today and then gave Kukai a small smile

"It's ok Kukai-sempai…" Mikan said weakly. Her body was still aching all over. How come so much drama could happen in one day? And it just HAD to be the day she came back. Kukai saw her annoyed looks and tried to begin a conversation again.

"So…What is your relationship between that boy and you? From the looks of it you two were pretty close." Kukai said with jealousy. Mikan wondered which boy he was talking about her. Then it hit her.

Natsume.

What could she tell him? Just tell him: Oh he was my crush from long time ago? Mikan began to hesitate and Kukai saw this. He sighed then got off her bed.

"Don't worry about answering that. You guys were probably good friends from long ago or something." Kukai said and headed toward the door. Ryu hadn't told anybody about Natsume and Mikan's relationship. He got too angry when he even thought about Natsume. Mikan was grateful for his short temper for once. Kukai suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at Mikan. She looked back knowing that he wanted to say something.

"Don't worry about that mission Persona was talking about. Allen took care of it for you. Persona said that he'll let you off the hook this time. Of course your uncle probably forced him to forgive you…" Kukai told her in an assuring tone. Everybody already knew about Mikan's relationship with the high school division's principal. Mikan gave out a sigh of relief. At least that was taken care of.

"And if you want, Narumi said you don't have to go to class tomorrow. As for me I'll have to go to the high school division starting tomorrow. The teachers were pretty pissed that I skipped the first day just to be with you." Kukai said emphasizing the last sentence. Mikan however, wasn't paying attention to that part. She just looked at Kukai in disbelief. She didn't have to go to classes tomorrow for such a silly reason? What was the world coming to?  
"I know what you're thinking Mikan…It's not silly. It's a good reason actually. We wouldn't want you to faint in the middle of class all of a sudden now would we?" Kukai said. Sometimes Mikan wondered if Kukai had the mind reading alice which was impossible because she would've known by now if he did.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow ok? If you're not in class I'll come visit you in your room." Kukai said with a naughty look on his face. Mikan was dense but she knew what he meant by that.

"Don't you dare…" Mikan told him as he left the room. She didn't get any answers back so she just gave out a sigh and fell back onto her bed.

"I'm sighing a lot today aren't I…? And that Ayumi girl…Must be Natsume's girlfriend. She was really pretty but I wonder why she suddenly kicked me like that." Mikan thought to herself. Once she tired herself with these questions, she quickly fell asleep

* * *

Ever since a few years ago, Mikan woke up and went to class early, never being late to any class. It was the same today. She woke up early, got ready, and then left to her classroom.

Nobody was inside once she entered. She decided to put up a barrier around herself for safety's sake then took a small nap.

She woke up because of the noises. She lifted her eye lids up reluctantly. People were starting to come in and they obviously noticed Mikan. A group of people caught Mikan's sight though. It was her old friends. She winced when she thought about apologizing to them…It was going to be easy…But then again, life wasn't fair.

Everybody was surprised to see Mikan in class so early. They wondered how a trip could change a person so much. Boys just began to talk about how cute she was when she was asleep. Of course they would receive glares whenever they said such things about Mikan. Glares weren't the only thing though: temperatures began to drop and rise.

"Ora…Ohayo minna…" Mikan said still half asleep. Everybody noticed her voice and looked at her.

"Ohayo Mi-chan!" Mia greeted. The rest of the Alice Academy gang's greetings followed after.  
"OHAYO MIKAN-SAMA!" most fan boys yelled. The others would just begin drooling and staring at her with hearts in their eyes. Ayumi watched this with disgust. She was talking to Hotaru and the others before she woke up. They all became friends with Ayumi in the first place because she acted so much like Mikan. Well…until the real Mikan arrived of course.

"Mikan-chan changed a lot ne Hotaru-chan?" Anna asked her. Hotaru only nodded and didn't even bother looking at Anna. She just continued to look at Mikan. Ayumi felt another type of jealousy rising. Hotaru had acted like her best friend before this girl had come. This girl…Mikan… She was taking everything away from her one by one…She wanted revenge but decided that it had to wait until she was alone, by herself. With everybody worrying about her, she wouldn't even be able to get to her if she started a fight with her. Ruka sighed and began to talk.

"Hotaru, we know that you missed her a lot. If you want to go talk to her, then go talk to her." Ruka said. Hotaru gazed at Ruka. However it wasn't the same time of eyes, these eyes were full of annoyance and anger. Ruka flinched a bit at his girlfriend's sudden reaction. He had to get ready for the worst. After all, his girlfriend wasn't the type where they would let everything off so easily. She was the exact opposite.

"Nogi…Don't' you dare interrupt my thoughts. Plus if I go talk to her first, then I won't accept that baka's apology." Hotaru said simply. Ruka became saddened by his girlfriend's tone again. After they started dating, they promised to call each other by their first names. However when they were angry at each other, they used their last names. It seemed that Hotaru was really angry at his this time. Because he didn't worsen their relationship, he decided to keep quiet until the two friends made up with each other.

"Oi Hyuuga." Hotaru called Natsume who was avoiding Ayumi and staying at the other far corner of the room. Natsume looked up. Hotaru was aiming her baka gun at her. Mikan saw this and began to recall all the times when Hotaru shot her with that…from hugging to breaking things.

"What do you want from me Imai." Natsume in a care free tone. He didn't really care if Hotaru shot him. After all, he would just dodge them all. Hotaru knew this but always used this method anywho.

"Did Mikan tell you anything yesterday in the hospital?" Hotaru asked him with a serious tone. Natsume just looked at her for a while then looked at Mikan. His eyes met with hers. Mikan noticed this and quickly looked away, blushing. Ryu, Allen, and Mike noticed this and began to get jealous. Natsume also began to blush, making Ayumi angrier.

"I ain't going to tell you. If you want to know that badly, ask Persona. Just not me or Mikan herself: it's really important." Natsume answered simply. Hotaru looked and Natsume one more time in annoyance. She was going to shoot him with her baka gun but decided not to because he would dodge them anyways. In other words: it was a waste of her bullets.

"Ne Mikan-chan, why don't you introduce us to your old friends? After all you guys didn't leave each other in that bad of terms. You were the only one at fault considering that you left without telling them." Mia said. Way to ruin her mood. Mikan went sad again. Ryu and Allen swore that they would beat her up that night. Mike just swore that he would murder her once the time was right. Mia, knowing what trouble she just caused, hid behind the sad Mikan.

"I guess it is all my fault…Ah…ok…" Mikan said as she went into a gloomier state. Mike sighed then patted her on the back.

"Put away that sad expression Mikan. I doubt that they'll forgive you if you have such a sad expression on your face." Mike said with a big smile. Mikan suddenly remembered what Natsume and Hotaru had told her long ago: "Baka, you look ten times uglier when you cry. So keep on smiling."

Mikan, reminded of this, smiled and stood. Everybody in the class looked at her.

"Ok…Lets go meet them!" Mikan said with a smile on her face now. Mike felt proud of himself for upping Mikan's mood. Ryu and Allen just regretted that they didn't do it first. The group got up and walked towards Mikan's old friends. Hotaru had dragged Natsume back there to make him teach his girlfriend some manners. The old group looked up and saw Mikan. The room suddenly went silent. Here it comes.

"Hi…Hisashiburi minna." Mikan said in a small voice. They looked at her with wide eyes. Hotaru noticed what she was trying to do and smiled a bit. Ayumi saw this and got angry. Never in her life had Hotaru smiled for her. Then she looked at Natsume to see what his expression was. It was the same… She couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left the room. It wasn't a surprise that nobody noticed that she left. Anna and Nonoko looked at each other with big smiles on their faces. They jumped onto Mikan.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" the two yelled out at the same time. They had missed their friend who had always smiled no matter what. After she left, they felt really awkward trying to smile, but now that she was back, it shouldn't be a problem. Mia and Sayumi felt jealous this time. It seemed as if today was the official jealous day.

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" MIkan shouted their names happily. She was so happy that she couldn't hold back her tears of joy. At first, the boys were surprised. Why was she suddenly crying, had the two girls hurt her? But later on they found out that she was just really happy.

"We missed you so much…Ne Nonoko?" Anna said as she began to cry too. She looked at Nonoko who was also beginning to cry. Nonoko nodded without a second thought.

"Mikan-chan, we thought that you'd never come back to us!" Nonoko said while agreeing with Anna. Mikan smiled at them and hugged them even tighter. It was a really touchy moment for them until the teacher came in.

"Ahem…" Jinno said catching everybody's attention. Many people gasped. They had forgotten that Jinno was first period. They thought for sure that the certain group of people would get detention but surprisingly, Jinno said something else that amazed everybody, especially Mikan.

"You may have a moment of happiness after a few minutes. Since Sakura has finally come back, we'll also hold a welcoming party." Jinno said with a small smile. Everybody cheered and scurried back to their seats. After all, the faster they did, the faster they would get to talk with Mikan.

Before going back to her seat, Mikan looked back at Hotaru. Hotaru did the same. Mikan gave her a small smile.

"Tadaima…Hotaru…"

"Okairi, baka…"

* * *

Ayumi had gotten detention for coming in so late. Inside her head, a lot of things were happening at once. She was so angry. Mikan Sakura just had to come and ruin her life. Taking away her boy friend, taking away her best friend, taking away her favorite teacher, making her least favorite teacher give her even more detentions... Indeed Ayumi was the most miserable person in class right now.

As the class started, she looked back at Mikan and began to think of ways to torture her as she had tortured her. Mikan noticed this thanks to a copied version of the mind reading alice.

_I feel so bad for that girl…Ayumi-chan…I'm so sorry…If I hadn't left…No…If I hadn't come back, maybe you would've been happier._ Mikan thought as she watched the girl glare at her and make evil thoughts.

"Mikan Sakura, I won't let you steal Hotaru or Narumi-sensei away from me…" she whispered softly so that Jinno couldn't hear her.

"Mikan Sakura, I won't let you steal Natsu-kun away from me…" Ayumi said, her voice full of hatred. Mikan looked at her with pity. Natsume had just broken another girl's heart. What was the point of going out with something if you didn't love them that much?

"Mikan Sakura…_I won't let you ruin my life._ Not now, not later, never."

Sorry for the short chapter. But I thought you guys deserved the next chapter and here it is! You all should be grateful that I actually updated in a two day's worth of time. I just threw in random things XD…But Jinno has a big OC in this chapter lol…Well not really I guess… He kind of did something similar in the end of the anime…But never in the manga…Ah well…Anyways be thankful that I wrote something only a day after I wrote the previous chapter! Don't complain about this being short! I'm just giving this to you as a present for being such great reviewers. Keep it up!!! Any who…

Chapter 5

"That Ayumi girl…Can you tell me more about her?" Mikan asked a random guy in her class seductively.

"Ah well…you see…Ayumi-san was…"

* * *

"No more hugs?"

"Why you want one?"

"…"

Mikan hugged Hotaru really tightly. She didn't want to let go, not ever, but she knew she had to.

"Well?"  
"I won't shoot you…Seems you're not a baka anymore…" Hotaru said with a small smile once again.

* * *

"Ne Mikan-chan, what about those guys who came with you?" Nonoko asked her with curiosity.

"What about them?"

"You're so dense as ever Mikan-chan!" Anna said as she giggled.

"Huh?"

"I guess she's in a very complex relationship without herself knowing then, ne?" Nonoko whispered to Anna softly so that Mikan wouldn't hear them.

* * *

"Mikan Sakura! I want you to fight for Natsu-kun's love! The one to loose will have to give up on him!" Ayumi shouted with rage and jealousy. Mikan looked at her as if she had finally lost it or something.

"H…HUH?!"


	7. Chapter 5: Ayumi’s Past, Baka Hugs, and

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): GOMENASAI MINNA!!!!

Mikan: You better be…

Himeka: Well, I won't use surgery as an excuse anymore…That was way on October…My excuse this time is school X_X;

Natsume: Great excuse…

Himeka: Desho?

Hotaru: Baka…

Himeka: And I shouldn't even be updating this right now lol…

Ruka: Then why are you updating?

Himeka: Cuz…I feel bad for those very very nice reviewers… THANK YOU :

Kikyorules10

Crimsoneyes44 _Thank you for the correction…Yes…I Know..Hehehe, soon it'll be the other way around, hence I added all those guys in there...Sorry about that…I thought the thing about Ayumi and Natsume had to be solved before I went onto RxH ;;;_

Bluebear3681 _I kind of agree…She IS suspicious and dumb like the old version of Mikan… But the old Mikan is tons better than her…Yep..Gotta love jealousy…_

Konnie _AGREED!!! I don't know about the killing part though…If I do kill her, I'll try cruelest possible? O_O;_

Natsumikanlover

Shironeko95

Dominiqueanne

Olympiangirl _Hoo hoo, you'll find out in this chapter (I had writers block in that part ;-;)_

-fUijI-lAwLiEt-

Smarties101

Yuki and Yuri Chan

Mikan: Wah, 11 reviews? Gotta love that ;D

Himeka: Souyo…;D

Kukai: AHEM..

Himeka: Eh…You do it…

Kukai: Hi-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. However, she DOES own a handful of OCs.

Mia: Now, TO THE STORY!

Himeka: Ah…PS, it will be the shortest chapter EVER because I'm busy, I'll edit it to make it longer later on, when I do, I'll just put up author's note again as a chapter saying that the new and longer improved version is completed…THEN once I get to chapter 6, I'll erase that author note chapter ;X Hey at least its 2941 words ;D

**Summary:** Mikan finds out about Ayumi's past…Also, her friends are beginning to get more interested in her love life…Just when they are talking about the new boys who hang around her, Ayumi challenges a duel…

**Chapter 5: Ayumi's Past, Baka Hugs, and Challenge**

The dismissal bell finally rang and everybody rushed out of the classroom. A handful of students stayed behind to chat with their friends. Of course the gang was part of the group that stayed behind. Mikan left her group of chatting friends after seeing Ayumi cursing under her breathe. She began to get curious about Ayumi. She knew there was something fishy going on about their relationship, it wasn't really…A relationship.

Mikan went to a nearby boy that seemed easy to fool. When the boy noticed that Mikan was near him, he blushed so much that he looked like a tomato.

"Eto ne, that Ayumi girl…Can you tell me more about her?" Mikan asked the random guy seductively. The poor boy was on the verge of fainting. To add on to this, all the people who saw this had murderous looks in their eyes. If looks could kill, this boy would have died long ago.

"Ah well…you see…Ayumi-san was nearly raped five years ago." The boy explained to her. He was looking into her with a certain "expression" on his face. Mikan just ignored this and became shocked. Ayumi was nearly raped? Five years ago? That was when Mikan had left for America. Something definitely was fishy. She decided to get a bit more information about this case and looked at the boy again with an innocent face.

"Ne, ne…What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked cutely. The student looked at her for a minute. He was shocked that a girl could be this cute. He hesitated and looked at Ayumi, who was trying to get Natsume's attention. He soon faced Mikan again, ready to tell her everything that he knew.

"Well, five years ago when Hyuuga-san was on a mission, he happened to find her. Well, the mission itself was to rescue Ayumi-san. She was going to be raped so that the AAO could have a child with extraordinary combination of alice. Kind of like you in one way, they wanted someone like you. Luckily, just when it was about to happen, Hyuuga-san entered the scene and burned the poor guy. If I remember correctly, he got a real bad burn. I think that guy is dead now though. And after that day, Ayumi-san began to attend classes here. Once she found out that Hyuuga-san was the one who rescued her, she began to try and get close to him. Of course, Shouda was super pissed about this. Soon after, around a year later, he began 'going out' with Ayumi-san. That's all I know, hope it helped you at least though." The boy explained to Mikan. She froze and looked at the two speechlessly. She never expected Ayumi to have such a past. She was also surprised that Natsume would get pissed about a girl that he didn't know, getting raped. Strangely enough, the couple didn't notice that Mikan was looking at them. Mikan began to pity the girl now. She looked back at the 'information' boy with a small smile.

"Thank you." The boy soon fainted after and was oblivious on what would soon happen to him. Mikan approached Ayumi. Once the girl saw the brunette, she looked at her with a death glare. Natsume just looked at her with his emotionless look.

"What do you want." Ayumi hissed.

"Well, I just wanted to see if we can be friends." Mikan said with a big smile on her face. She held out her hand for a handshake. Ayumi looked at her for a while, then at Natsume. Once her eyes met Natsume's she slapped Mikan's hand away, getting the entire room's attention.

"Don't you think I'll EVER be friends with a baka like YOU, aho." She growled. Mikan sighed at the girl's reaction as she rubbed against the hand which she was hit on. Natsume glared at Ayumi. Already, Mikan's friends could be seen getting ready to kill.

"Oi, Ayumi, did you just SLAP away MIKAN'S hand?" Natsume said threateningly. Ayumi was speechless. What type of boyfriend defended the girlfriend's worst enemy? She stood up and ran out the room. Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand when she was about to run after her.

"Let go of me Natsume." Mikan said calmly.

"No. If you follow her, she'll just try to kill you again." Natsume said. Mikan was wondering why he would be so mean to his girlfriend. It was as if she was his girlfriend right now, not Ayumi.

"Natsume, I'm NOT going to die. Not by her anyways." Mikan told the raven haired boy. She freed herself from Natsume's grasp and ran out after Ayumi. Everybody continued to stay calm and resumed what they were doing. The old and new gangs were both uneasy about this though.

"Mikan…" Hotaru whispered as she watched her best friend run out of the room.

"Ayumi-san, are you ok?" Mikan said out loud. She couldn't see her, but she knew that Ayumi was somewhere around thanks to her sense alice. Even if she was there, she wasn't answering.

"Look Ayumi-san, I'm not here to take away Natsume. I already know what happened to you 5 years ago…I'm not planning to ruin your life." Mikan whispered loud enough so that the girl could hear.

"NOT RUINING MY LIFE?! You're ALREADY ruining my life. You took away my sensei, my Hotaru, and worst of all, NATSUME!" a voice yelled. Mikan presumed that it was Ayumi. She was quite shocked about what Ayumi had just said. Mikan sighed and decided to leave the poor girl alone for now. Ayumi on the other hand, swore that she would never leave her alone…

Mikan entered the class again, it was emptier than before but all her friends were still there. Everybody had gone by now to get their lunch or to fool around with their own friends. Once Mikan entered, Sayumi approached her and took her hand. Mikan didn't react to this. Sayumi began to carefully examine her hand and then sighed.

"Mikan-chan, you shouldn't let that girl take advantage of your kindness like this, look at your hand." The long, brown-haired girl told her gently with eyes full of worry. Mikan smiled and shrug. She then saw Hotaru approaching her.

"Ah…Hotaru."

"Oi, baka. You going to let Ayumi hurt you like that?" Hotaru asked in an annoyed tone. Mikan, yet again, replied with a smile. Hotaru flicked her head.

"Ouch!" Mikan rubbed her forehead. Hotaru didn't hold back on that.

"Baka…Take care of yourself more, you're worrying everybody…" and with that, the inventor exited the classroom.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan, you should really take care of yourself." Anna told her and followed Hotaru.

"Ayumi-chan is pretty tough when it comes to Natsuem, but don't give up!" Nonoko said after Anna. Everybody else in that group said other things to her and exited. However, what Mikan was the most confused about was Nonoko's comment. Don't give up? Don't give up on WHAT?

"Oi, baka." Ryu said as he approached her with the others. Mikan looked up and laughed nervously.

"You better be scared." Kukai said in an angry tone as he got super close to Mikan's face. All the others began to growl at him, but he ignored them.

"Really, you take better care of yourself ok?" Allen said with a small smile.

"I know…"

* * *

The next day, she arrived at class early again. She saw that Hotaru was looking at her as if she wanted something from her. Mikan stopped in her tracks and looked at Hotaru. It looked like they were talking through their heads. Mikan didn't want to activate her mind reading alice either. People, especially Hotaru, needed privacy. Hotaru looked at her with her emotionless face that showed a bit of hurt.

"No more hugs?"

"Why you want one?" Mikan teased the inventor. After all, such a question coming out from the raven haired girl's mouth was rare. Not JUST rare, but ULTRA RARE.

"…" Hotaru stayed silent and continued to look at her brunette friend. Mikan hugged Hotaru really tightly with a big smile. She didn't want to let go, not ever, but she knew she had to.

Once she felt tears threatening to fall down, she let go of Hotaru and laid her hands on her shoulders showing her smile again.

"Well?"

"I wont' shoot you…Seems like you're not a baka anymore...For now…" Hotaru said with a small smile. Mikan also smiled sat down in her seat.

Watching that little scene was the inchou of the class, Yuu. 5 years ago, he had always helped Mikan out after getting shot by Hotaru's deadly baka gun. This didn't happen just once, but everyday. Too add on to this, she was shot more than once a day. He had absolutely no idea how Mikan survived through all those shots, but she did. He was glad that Hotaru had finally decided that Mikan was a "baka" anymore and allowed Mikan to hug her now. He guessed that time could change almost anybody.

Another person watching this friendly scene was Ayumi. She was burning in rage after she saw Mikan hugging Hotaru. She didn't understand. She had also tried to hug Hotaru many time, but she gave up a year ago. How come this new girl was allowed to hug Hotaru without being shot? To add on to this, she even WANTED to be hugged by her. Ayumi was beginning to despise Mikan even more as time passed, something Mikan didn't WANT to happen. However, colliding head on with Ayumi couldn't be avoided anymore.

Ayumi began to devise a plan to get revenge on her throughout the class. She was looking so intensely at her that Mikan could actually feel her eyes on her. The poor brunette had to live with the chills going up her spines all class long. Luckily, the teacher, who happened to be Jinno, had to leave on a meeting in the middle of the class, so classes ended earlier than usual.

Right after the bell rang, she looked up to see the two twin like friends, Anna and Nonoko, standing in front of her. She looked at the girls curiously.

"Ne Mikan-chan, what about those who came with you?" Nonoko asked her with curiosity.

"What about them?" Mikan asked back as her new friends began to walk towards them.

"You're soooooooo dense as ever Mikan-chan" Anna said as she giggled lightly.

"Huh?"

"I guess she's in a very complex relationship without herself knowing then, ne?" Nonoko whispered to Anna softly so that Mikan couldn't hear. The brunette continued to look at the two with a confused face. She had absolutely no idea what the two were talking about. The two friends giggled and waved as they left.

"You'll find out soon Dense Mikan!" the two girls said in unison as they exited the room. Allen looked at the two friends as they left.

"What are THEY talking about?" he asked still looking at them until they were completely out of sight. Mikan shrugged as she began to put away her stuff. Then Kukai suddenly laughed out loud, scaring Mikan.

"I have no clue what they were talking about but you don't know how true they were in the last part!" he shouted as he laughed. Mikan looked at him with a strange face. What was up with people today? It was so confusing…First Hotaru was actually wanting a hug, then Nonoko and Anna were telling her about something weird, and now Kukai was laughing for absolutely no reason.

"You are the densest person in this entire world probably!" Kukai continued shouting as he laughed. Mikan now figured out what he was talking about and puffed her cheeks up. Her face was red with anger as well. The others just tried their best to hold their giggles.

"Moooe! Kukai sempai you MEANIE!!!!!!!"

"Huh? Since when did Kukai come here?" Jin asked his girlfriend in a barely audible whisper. Suki giggled.

"Kukai sempai will always be with Mi-chan it seems no matter what." Suki answered Jin. He looked back at his girlfriend with a confused expression.

"What is THAT suppose to mean?" he asked the giggling girl.

"Oh, I meant that Kukai sempai can't bare to be away from Mi-chan for even a second. I'm even surprised that he can survive being in his classes without her." Suki explained to the clueless boy. Jin finally understood what she was saying and nodded in understanding. Sayumi wanted to join the conversation even though they were in the elite group, so decided to intrude.

"Ne,ne, but doesn't Allen and Ryu and Mike like Mikan-chan too?" she asked Suki who seemed to know an aweful lot about Mikan. Suki looked at her then at the group of boys then nodded.

"Well then, thats a big problem isn't it?" Mia said from behind them. She looked at the boys fighting among each other. To be more clear, the other 3 were gangin up on Kukai for being such a idiot to Mikan. However, Kukai, being the older and "responsible" sempai he is, decided that he shouldn't back out of it. Suki groaned at their stupidity.

"I am so glad that you aren't like those guys Jin." Suki said in annoyance. Jin glanced at her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Kya, since when were you kissing me like this in public?" Suki said with excitment visible in her tone. Jin just gave her a smile that would make any girl fall for him. Hence the Jin - Suki Fanclub was created. On the other hand, Mia and Sayumi were looking at the couple in awe thinking the same thing:

"When am **I **going to get a boyfriend like that?"

* * *

"Ack, Anna, Nonoko, and Kukai sempai are all so mean today….." Mikan groaned as the next class ended.

"How are they mean?" a familiar male voice asked her.

"Oh, they keep saying I'm the densest person alive." Mikan explained. She didn't even realize who she was talking to.

"That's obvious." The boy whispered in a know it all tone. Mikan looked at the boy and was about to yell at him until she realized who it was.

"Natsume!" She shouted his name. Natsume plugged his ears showing that Mikan was being really loud right now. She looked away, showing a hint of anger and disappointment.

"Ch…Don't deny the truth….Polka." Natsume said with a smirk on his face as he exited the room as well. Mikan got red again and finally flew.

" NATSUME NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ayumi looked at Mikan is disgust. She didn't like how her boyfriend and the new girl was getting along so well. Ayumi let her emotions control over her once again. She stood up on the desk and pointed at Mikan, getting the class's attention.

" Mikan Sakura! I want you to fight for Natsu-kun's love! The one to lose will have to give up on him!" Ayumi shouted with rage and jealousy. Mikan looked at her as if she had finally lost it or something. Everybody else in the room was looking at the two with interest. Hotaru in the other hand was full of thoughts about how fast she would earn rabbits through this.

"H…HUH?!" That was it…This girl DEFINITLY lost it…Mikan was glad that her American friends weren't present in the room right now. If they had heard that, they would've killed Ayumi in a mere second.

"This girl…She is CRAZY…" Mikan whispered softly so that Ayumi wouldn't hear it.

"Ho…Hotaru…" Ruka said as he watched his girlfriend looking at the scene with rabbits visible in her eyes.

"What do you want Ruka." The inventor asked her boyfriend without changing her expression.

"You're using your friend to earn rabbits like this?" Ruka asked in disbelief.

"Shut it Ruka. Money, in this case rabbits, make the world go around. Plus you shouldn't be so surprised considering the fact I still blackmail you with your pictures to get money still." She answered briefly. Ruka sighed at his girlfriend's behavior.

"Really, if there is one thing I don't like about you, it's that money craziness of yours…" he whispered loud enough so that only Hotaru could hear. The girl snapped out of it and looked at Ruka.

"Does that mean you like everything else about me?" Hotaru questioned. Ruka began to blush furiously.

"E…Eh?!"

Well, I finished adding onto this chapter, to add on to that it surpasses 4k words for the first time. Woot, I actually had to update and finish this chapter even though i have a spanish and math quiz tomorrow! I'm so amazing and stupid ;D...Well everybody has been reviewing...And for those who are having trouble adding the reviews, just add it on any chapter, i deleted my past author's note chapter so is acting wierd about my chapters and reviewing thing. And also, i've been getting a lot of requests from people such as "down with Ayumi!" or "Kick her A**!!!!" orrrrr "Kill her off!" I was going to make her in to Mikan's friend but I guess that won't work anymore...Look at chapter 6's teaser and get ready to love me about the next chapter...THATS RIGHT... SPOILER: Ayumi and Mikan are having an alice battle, Mikan's mission mode side "accidentaly" kills her. Because of this, the school has to punish her. In other words, Mikan is going to be suspended from school and put into a special room. :3 Enjoy! Can't wait for the next chapter huh? After all, Ayu Ayu is going bai bai ;-;

Preview Chapter 6

"A Alice battle? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Ayumi-san, PLEASE stop this..." Mikan begged the girl who was aiming for her.

"Hah...Are you afraid?!" Ayumi shouted and then she charged at Mikan getting ready to attack her. She was going to embarass her in front of everybody and take everything she lost to her back. She was going to end this all in one attack. To bad for her though, Mikan's mission side came to and quickly defended herself.

"That dumb girl wants to have her funeral this early? I was thinking about personally finishing her off too." Ryu said as he saw Mikan's mission mode coming into action. Mikan was now standing with her hand blocking off Ayumi's attack. Her eyes had no color in them, it looked as if she was being manipulated by somebody. Also, she had no emotions anymore. Ayumi saw this and quickly tried to evade Mikan's attack and run away, but it was already too late.

Mikan used her wind alice to make a wind elemented sword then added a bit of fire alice to the sword making the sword into an ultimate flame elemented sword. Ayumi was terribly frightened now, what had she brought upon herself? This girl was a monster...

Natsume was watching this in a distance. His eyes widened once Mikan's mission mode was activated. He was surprised that she could make such a sword. He hadn't even known about this new alice of hers. To add on to this, his girl friend was about to be killed by his first crush. However as Mikan got ready to attack, he didn't even flinch. He did not care about what would happen to Ayumi now. He only worried about Mikan. He worried about her because if she killed somebody in some place other than a mission, she'd recieve big punishment. He tried to stop the brunette from slashing at the girl, but...

It was too late...

* * *

"Hanashite!!!" Mikan screamed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It pained her to see all the images of her friends dieing coming up in her head. It was true, no punishment could harm her in any ways do to her alices. However, if she was put into this room and they used the nightmare alice, she'd be in pain for weeks. She just couldn't bare to see her friend being killed right in front of her eyes. Mikan couldn't take this anymore. From outside the room, the three principals, Narumi, and Persona were watching. Persona and Narumi winced as the girl screamed in fear. The high school principal couldn't bring himself to watch. However, the two other principal's just watched: one in amusement and one with an expressionless face.

* * *

"Mi...Mi-chi...Oh no...They're torturing her...I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM!" Mia cried. Mike patted the weeping girl on the back. Everybody was sad about what the higher ups were doing to Mikan. Wasn't this too harsh? Even they would rather be killed instead of being tortured in such a way with the nightmare alice.

"Guys...I have a plan...Are you all in?" Allen suddenly said. All eyes were on him now, they were all desperate now. They'd do anything to save Mikan...


	8. Notice and Preview EDITED

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me):EDITED. Ok, I'm not erasing this chapter, its only going to mess up the order of the chapters again and made reviewing a pain in the butt..

Mikan: Trust her, she is being tortured about this, she thinks thats the reason people aren't reviewing...

Himeka: Yeah whatever Mikan..

Kukai: Oh yes and one more thing, Hi-chan updated again today, so as you can see, chapter 6 is out. And as she will say in the next chapter...She is going to uplaod the story today and possibly another chapter of this one later on today...

Himeka: Thanks for giving them the heads up for me Kukai.

Kukai: Heh, you're welcome.

Himeka: As for the new story...

Allen: Care to give us a summary on it?

Himeka: Ok sure...Hit it Hotaru-Chan..

Hotaru: Here is the Summary: 5 years has passed since they all last saw each other. Ruka was in a depression mode for a while and Mikan was quiet. When Hotaru and Natsume are back, they see Youichi who is being overprotective, new students, and new rivals. While all this is happening, Mikan is having trouble with her mother and the AAO...

Himeka: Yup..

Mikan: You love that 5 year idea don't you..

Himeka: Notice I wrote this a while ago. I already wrote it so hence I'm too lazy to edit it...

Mia: You lazy bum..

Himeka: Oh shut..Now here is a preview of the first few paragraphs of the story ;D.

"Ohayo minna!"Mikan greeted as she ran into the room.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan!"everybody greeted her back. Everybody was 15 years old now. Mikan had become the 'princess' of the academy over the years. Her fan club had more people than Ruka's and Natsume's put together. After all, even those outside of the academy walls had fallen in love with the beautiful brunette.

Her best friend, Imai Hotaru, left to America around 5 years ago and was scheduled to come back next month. They still kept in contact with each other. Ruka also asked Hotaru out via video camera. Surprisingly, she accepted.

Natsume left 5 years ago as well. He had a long term mission to take care of along with Nobara and Tsubasa. Nobody, including Ruka, was able to get in contact with them.

Anna and Koko began to date since 3 years ago after Yuu and Nonoko became a couple. As for Sumire, 4 years after Natsume left, she finally gave up and dated Mochu. Mikan however, was still dense as ever and therefore, single...

Himeka: Ok Cut..Thats the little preview that i'm providing you guys with..Now I'm going to erase this chapter as well when I make the chapter 6 ok? Good luck with that...Dont' flame just cause this isn't a chapter tyvm ;D

Himeka: Oh yeah another thing, I'm doing my AP homework now...So if I do update it'll be AFTER i finish that and possibly my english homework too..Now ja ne!


	9. Chapter 6: Death and Torture

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Oh wow, I got 9 reviewers ;D…10 reviews total though ^-^. Well as I said, is acting strange about reviewing to my story because I erased an author's note chapter. Forgive me about that…I'll try to do something about that as soon as I can X_X;.

Mikan: But it seems more people are beginning to like your story?

Himeka: Yup.

Mia: Ya~~ dominiqueanne,crimsoneyes44, and konnie have been great reviewing a lot ;D. Crimsoneyes44 has been reviewing since the first chapter!

Suki: -nods- And dominiqueanne-chan has started since chapter 5.

Himeka: :3..I'd like to thank:

FushsicaQwn _Desho? When I first heard the name Koko, I thought…Hot cocoa???_

ShanaSoul _XD…Mikan is VERY dense ;D…I'm glad you're looking forward to my new story! And yes, Ayumi dies in this chapter..Or maybe not…? It depends on what the reviewers decide. If they want her to live, I can make her live/come back :x…As for my new story, I'll be typing it up after this one :D..Ryu??? He has silver apiky hair with…Wait no that's Kukai. Ryu has a hair style like Teito Klein(sp?) from 07 Ghost, but its yellow ;3..He is also the cool/whatever type like Natsume and most of the other main boy characters. ;3. I can't think of anything else to tell you about him XD;;._

Chrisca123456789_ Obviously, NOW :D, you're reading this aren't you? X3_

Konnie _Hehehe, its ok, you just didn't review cause I didn't update probably. Glad you enjoy it. And yes, Ayumi dies~Persona likes Mikan as a student but doesn't show it in front of her_

P-Himitsu _You think? Hmm..I guess it is sad I guess…Kind of? But glad you like it ^-^_

Hfs9c1 _Yes, I know, there is a reviewing problem T_T…If I'm happy, I'll probably update two chapters for this story today, one now and one later on today._

Tangerinecherryblossom _Really? I thought it didn't matter…Anyways, thanks for the compliment ;D_

Crimsoneye44 _I can see the hate you have for her XD. Well isn't it great then? Shez going baibai now ;x._

Dominiqueanne _Hehehe, updated it! Yes, nxm forever :3…Someone get rid of Ayumi? Ok..Mikan, go get rid of Ayumi XD.._

Mikan: Heh? I don't murder you know.

Himeka: Well Unless I say so.

Mikan: …

Mia: Stop harassing the poor girl..

Himeka: Bleh…

Suki: Hi-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice, but she does own her own OCs like me and Mia. Now, enjoy the story!

**Summary:** Ayumi has brought upon her own death by challenging Mikan to a duel for Natsume's love. Mikan's mission mode is out and ends up killing her. Her punishment? Pure torture…

**Chapter 6: Death and Torture**

"An Alice battle? ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Ayumi-san, PLEASE stop this..." Mikan begged the girl who was aiming for her. Ayumi had dragged Mikan out of the room after challenging her. A big mass of students were also out, crowding around the two girls. They wanted to see what would happen to the fight between the two. Many boys envied Natsume on how he had many fan girls that were willing to fight for his love. Mikan's American friends still were no where in sight. They were most probably talking to their principal back in America to give him reports about the first few days. They didn't want to bother the brunette about it considering how much she has been through ever since her arrival here at Japan.

"Hah...Are you afraid?!" Ayumi shouted at the brunette when she saw the brunette girl panicking about the situation. She took this chance when her defense was down and then she charged at Mikan getting ready to attack her. She was going to embarass her in front of everybody and take everything she lost to her back. She was going to end this all in one attack. To bad for her though, Mikan's mission side came to and quickly defended herself.

Mikan's mission mode rarely came on. The few times it usually activated was when Mikan was in danger or when her dark side of the emotion surfaced. In this case, Mikan was in danger pretty much. The moment her mission mode activated, her friends sensed it and teleported outside. The entire group was shocked, but Ryu was the most shocked out of them all.

"Is that dumb girl asking Mikan to kill her personally? Does she want to have her funeral this early? I was thinking about personally finishing her off too." Ryu said as he saw Mikan's mission mode coming into action. Mikan was now standing with her hand blocking off Ayumi's attack with what looked like an invisible blade of wind. Her eyes had no color in them, it looked as if she was being manipulated by somebody. Also, she had no emotions anymore. Ayumi saw this and quickly tried to evade Mikan's attack and run away, but it was already too late.

Mikan used her wind alice to make a wind elemented sword then added a bit of fire alice to the sword making the sword into an ultimate flame elemented sword. Ayumi was terribly frightened now, what had she brought upon herself? This girl was a monster...

Natsume was watching this in a distance. His eyes widened once Mikan's mission mode was activated. He was surprised that she could make such a sword. He hadn't even known about this new alice of hers. To add on to this, his girl friend was about to be killed by his first crush. However as Mikan got ready to attack, he didn't even flinch. He did not care about what would happen to Ayumi now. He only worried about Mikan. He worried about her because if she killed somebody in some place other than a mission, she'd recieve big punishment. He tried to stop the brunette from slashing at the girl, but...

It was too late...

Blood splattered all over the place. The moment Mikan saw the blood, she snapped back to reality and watched this scene right in front of her eyes. She looked at it in disbelief. She was only allowed to kill outside of academy grounds. What more, she wasn't allowed to even harm a fellow student in the academy. There was a big punishment for those who did break this rule.

The moment Ayumi was killed, Natsume ran closer to the murder scene. Many students who had watched this were asleep now thanks to Ryu's alice. After he didn't want them seeing Mikan kill. If they did, they would think of her as a monster of the dangerous ability class just like the ice princess Nobara.

Mia cursed under her breath and ran to Mikan who broke up crying. She couldn't forgive herself for doing such a cruel thing to Ayumi. Mia began comforting her saying that she wasn't worth her time and that she deserved to die. However, it had the opposite effect and made Mikan cry even more. Allen lightly punched Mia on the head and gave her a particular look. Mia understood him and backened away from the crying girl.

Allen crouched down next to her and began whispering to her softly.

"Mikan-chan is strong ne? Don't cry, you couldn't help it. Your mission mode came on, there was nothing you could do about that." Allen told her as he patted her back. Mikan's cries were reduced to sobs by Allen's comforting words. Mia watched in awe and jealousy. How come he could help her like this and she couldn't? Was it because he was a boy? This wasn't fair at all for her.

"Allen-kun…Ayumi didn't deserve it. I could've avoided this fight, but…" Mikan cried. Allen sighed and looked back at the others.

"You guys take care of the crowd who were watching them fight. Do something about them: erase their memories of this, put them back to wherever they used to be, whatever. Just get rid of them." Allen commanded. The elite members obeyed and did as he commanded without any complaints. However, the rest of them complained and sulking. After getting a death glare from Suki, they did as told.

"Mikan-chan, we have to think of a way to do something about this. If the higher ups find out about this, they're going to…" Allen began to tell the brunette. Before he could finish, a dark figure approached them and interrupted him.

"Going to what?"

Allen looked at who it was and gasped. It was one of the higher ups, he was probably from the high school section. This was going to get ugly. The older man looked at the dead Ayumi then at Allen who was next to the crying Mikan.

"What happened here?" the man asked Allen. Obviously a dead person couldn't answer and Mikan couldn't answer when she was being emotional like this. Allen grinded his teeth together and tried to think of a lie to tell the man. As soon as he was about to lie, the man was in front of Ayumi in less than a second.

'F…fast' Allen thought. Going against this man would be the end of him. Allen was currently wearing many alice limiters, plus he wasn't allowed to use his alice other than mission uses. Until then, they were all sealed away. Mikan was a different story because it was nearly impossible to seal up ALL her alice.

"I see…It looks like Sakura-sama has killed off one of our dangerous ability students." He said, making Mikan flinch. She couldn't handle the word kill anymore. She broke down and began crying even more. Natsume, who was watching everything came to them. The man looked up at the raven haired boy without any emotion.

"Ah…Hyuuga, you were here too? Care to explain?" he asked him.

"Shut up you old man. There is nothing to explain about this. It was in self defense, Ayumi attacked Mikan and all she did was defend herself, resulting to this. End of story. Mikan did nothing wrong." He said defending the young girl. Sadly, Mikan wasn't even listening to this, she just continued to cry. Allen patted her on the back as he saw the intense atmosphere rise between the two men.

"I'll have to report this to the others either way. I hope you understand that." He told the boy with a smirk on his face. Natsume growled at this. He had a bad feeling about that smirk. This man was bad news to both him and Mikan. And possibly Allen, but who was he to care about that new guy?

"Shimatta…"

* * *

There was a meeting about what had happened earlier on today. Some of the people in this meeting included the three principals, Narumi, Jinno, and Persona. The teachers and the high school principal tried their best to defend the girl, but it didn't work because the elementary principal decided to tell the others on how dangerous the brunette was with those dangerous alice. The next time her mission mode surfaced during day time, it would probably mean the death of all students.

Sadly, all the other high ups decided to agree with him and the decision was final, Mikan Sakura was going to be punished.

The high school principal looked at the seemingly young boy with a death glare. He swore that he'd get his revenge on that man someday, hopefully as soon as possible. He couldn't forgive that man for trying to ruin Mikan's life.

After the decision was made, the meeting had ended. They all decided that Narumi was to tell everybody of Mikan's punishment. They also made sure that nobody except Mikan and the other dangerous abilities present during this time, were to remember anything about the fight or Ayumi.

Narumi knocked on Mikan's door and entered. The brunette was sleeping. It looked like she was having nightmares, she was crying and groaning painfully in her sleep. Next to her were her friends who were terribly worried about the girl. Some of them were arguing amongst themselves.

"I knew I couldn't trust you to take care of this Allen. That man will surely tell the higher ups to punish her in the highest degree." Ryu snarled at the boy who wore the clam mask. Allen ignored Ryu and continued to look at Mikan. He caressed her cheeks gently and wiped away her tears. He then looked at Narumi who had entered the room. Everybody else did the same. They all examined his face and figured out what it meant.

Mikan was going to be tortured…possibly to death…

"Hanashite!!!" Mikan screamed. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. It pained her to see all the images of her friends dieing coming up in her head. It was true, no punishment could harm her in any ways do to her alices. However, if she was put into this room and they used the nightmare alice, she'd be in pain for weeks. She just couldn't bear to see her friend being killed right in front of her eyes. Mikan couldn't take this anymore. From outside the room, the three principals, Narumi, and Persona were watching. Persona and Narumi winced as the girl screamed in fear. The high school principal couldn't bring himself to watch. However, the two other principal's just watched: one in amusement and one with an expressionless face.

Mikan had been taken away in her sleep and had been locked into a room with bunch of alice limiters on her so that her nullification and stolen/copied alices wouldn't deny the nightmare/torture alice. This may not have been the first time this happened to her, but it was worse than that first time she had experienced this. To add on, it would affect her even more after all this was over…If there was a after though…

Her uncle bit hit lower lips and looked on with pain visible in his expression. He then walked away out of the building along with Persona and Narumi. The elementary school principal smirked at their reaction. He was enjoying this so much right now. The truth was that he had actually planned this ever since the brunette had left.

He was the one who had ordered the man to try and rape Ayumi. He was the one who sent Natsume to that particular mission. He was the one who encouraged Ayumi to get together with the Kuro Neko. He was the one who encouraged Ayumi to challenge and then kill Mikan to earn back Kuro Neko's love and trust. The middle school principal had realized this but decided not to interfere to see how the events turned out. And obviously, by the looks of it, it wasn't pretty at all. She had actually taken a liking to the girl, but at this rate, she'd die of torture.

The woman left the building as well leaving the elementary principal and Mikan alone. He began to think of even more ways to torture this girl encase this didn't do enough damage to her.

"Now, this is officially the start of my revenge on you, AZUMI YUKA…"

* * *

"Mi...Mi-chi...Oh no...They're torturing her...I CAN'T FORGIVE THEM!" Mia cried. Mike patted the weeping girl on the back. Everybody was sad about what the higher ups were doing to Mikan. Wasn't this too harsh? Even they would rather be killed instead of being tortured in such a way with the nightmare alice.

"Guys...I have a plan...Are you all in?" Allen suddenly said. All eyes were on him now, they were all desperate now. They'd do anything to save Mikan...

"But…Allen, don't you think we should tell this to…Her old friends?" Sayumi asked him. This question brought silence in the room.

"Of course you should tell them. Isn't it obvious that she was much closer to them than you guys will ever be?" a voice suddenly said. The group looked at the entrance to the room at once to see the Kuro Neko leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Hyuuga." Kukai and Ryu growled. Mike and Allen were still composed but just barely. Mia, Jin, and Sayumi were just about ready to kill him after hearing that comment. Ken wasn't even present. They hadn't seen the little boy ever since they had entered this academy. It was as if the higher ups were planning to separate them one by one.

"Hn…Anyways, I agree with the girl, you should tell Ruka and the others about this. They're terribly worried about Polka too you know." Natsume explained.

"Oh? And why would we care about your friend worrying?" Allen suddenly asked. Natsume tightened his grip around his arms. He wanted to murder this guy so badly right now.

"Yeah and who gave you the right to call that baka Polka?!" Ryu practically yelled at him. Natsume smirked at the boy.

"Oh, me. Who else?"

That did it. Ryu charged at natsume with his fire alice. Natsume blocked his fire with his own.

"Fight fire with fire as they say." Natsume said with a smirk. Ryu growled. His fire sword, which had been red, turned into blue. This meant that he was furious at this boy. Natsume was shocked yet again by this color and took a step back.

"Stop Ryu." Mia ordered the short tempered boy with her gender pheromone alice. Ryu came to an abrupt stop when he was about to slice Natsume to pieces. Ryu quickly looked at Mia and growled.

"What the hell are you DOING Mia?!"

"What am _I_ doing? What are_ you_ doing you dumb ass?! If you kill Hyuuga, you'll get the same punishment as Mika-chi! Do you _really_ think that she'll be happy about you being punished?!" Mia screamed at the furious boy. Ryu's fire sword slowly turned into red and then disappeared completely. His face became dark with pain. The others all showed the same type of expression. Natsume smirked at this.

"If you can't even realize that, then how are you guys thinking of saving Mikan?" Natusme asked them. They all knew what he was saying was true. Then Allen looked at him.

"Does that mean _you_ think that you have a better plan than me?" Allen asked him. Natsume rolled his eyes, which angered Allen so much that he almost lost his coolness for a while, and then smirked once more.

"No duh…"

Woot! I updated again. If I'm free, I'll be updating one more time. But I'm pretty sure I'll upload my new story later on today. ;x…But its just that I'm not completely sure about uploading the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't hate me for abusing Mikan ok? This is hurting me too :/ And now with Ayumi gone, the guys are finally at it ;3… Well PLEASE review. Pretty please? I'm serious, reviewers wants to make me upload even fast ;3. Well I don't have a preview of the next chapter now but you guys can live with that right? And I decided not to erase the notice chapter. If I do, the review thing is going to get messed up even more. I think that this chapter just about fixed the order and review system :/ But once again, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.. BTW EDIT: yes the torture is only in this chapter. I'll tell you this because there are no previews...Well the next chapter will be the knights in shining armor to the rescue :D...Elementary principal's quote : "You love being the knight in shining armor of that woman don't you?" Kyaaa~ Maybe I'll finally start going NxM a bit more now...Or should I have the other guys rescue her and have a bigger role ~.~...Hm....


	10. Chapter 7: Her Knight in Shining Armor 1

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): Konichiwa minna-san ;D Here comes the girl who barely never ever updates....

Mikan: You..left...us..hanging....WHY?

Himeka: BECAUSE I'm busy..When I started typing this it was 12:30 am 3 Plus I have summer school....And Practice...And...

Hotaru: Enough complaining baka and apologize.

Himeka: GOMEN MINNNNNNNNNNA~!

Natsume: Hn...

Himeka: Oh yeah..And arigatou for all the reviews you guys gave me ;D Didn't beat the record of 13 reviews per chapter because the last chapter itself tied with it but oh wells~

Mikan: So if your'e busy and its this late...Whats THAT supposed to mean...?

Himeka: It just means that this IS a chapter but just a SUPER short one which probably means part 2 will either be super long or regular length because of my schedule.

Kukai: And lazibumness.

Himeka: Yes and laz...KUKAIIIIIIIIIII!

Kukai: Heh.

Himeka: Well I'll be expecting reviews people...PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE. Oh yes and by the way, can you be nice and comment on my singing and critique and etc???? Account is hitsugayahinamori on YT~ AND YATTA...I'M GOING TO ANIME EXPO THIS WEEK!

Mikan: Hontou? Lucky..

Himeka: Oh bleh..AND I'D LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO AI-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN~! This chapter is dedicated to you Ai-Chii~ (Both this and the 2nd part which will be out who knows when.)

All: Enjoy!

**Summary:** All of Mikan's friends have teamed up to come up with a good plan to get Mikan out of the clutches of the elementary principal. But WHO will be her knight in shining armor this time???

**Chapter 7: Her Knight in Shining Armor? Part 1  
**

"This is crazy AND stupid..." Kukai commented in disbelief as the "Lets save Mikan" meeting took place.

In the end, Allen and Mia, the two representives of America's rightful dangerous ability groups, decided to get Mikan's old friends' help. As Mia had stated when she was a bit more cheerful, "The more, the better." Ryu and Kukai couldn't stand that they were actually working together on this. Sayumi and Suki guessed that this was only because they wanted to have all the credit when they saved Mikan soon. Mike tried not to even care, but it was getting harder as Ryu and Kukai continued to state things that he agreed with 100% just a while ago. Jin, Suki, and Sayumi didn't seem to mind it at all. They looked as if they were glad to get more help. Of course, Nonoko kept a close eye out on Sayumi to make sure that she didn't do anything suspicious with Koko, just to be on the safe side. Allen and Mia were too busy thinking of a way to better Natsume's plan. In other words: it was way too dangerous of a plan.

Who the heck would just break in without any warning into the room where they kept Mikan? It was the same as asking the enemy to catch them. Natsume thought it was a pretty good idea either way and got annoyed when Mia and Allen disagreed. To his annoyance, his friends agreed with them too on this one.

"You what do YOU suggest that we do?" Natsume asked Allen and Mia in anger. There was a moment of silence in the room. Mia and Allen looked at each other. They were probably having a quick conversation in their minds seeing that Allen had the mind reading alice. After a while, both nodded and faced Natsume once more.

"How about this then? Natsume and whoever else here that is in the dangerous ability class, under Persona, will distract him and the elementary school principal somehow. And..." Allen began to explain. Natsume interrupted him before he got the chance to explain any further.

"And just HOW do you expect us to do THAT?" Natsume asked him with completely disagreement. Some nodded in disagreement. It would be possible to distract Persona, but it would be hard to distract the elementary principal. Mia gave out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Seriously, was Hyuuga, known to be one of the smartest in Gakuen Alice, THIS dumb? Couldn't he give a moment at least, to think it out?

"Hyuuga. THINK. Maybe you could tell Persona that you found Yuka's hiding place or something...I know that would definitely get the attention of both." Mia told him in a bored tone. Natsume looked at her with a confused expression. It had been a while since he took missions, so he blanked out on who Yuka was for a while. After a few seconds, he remembered that Yuka was Mikan's mom, and also Persona and the ESP's target. How could he forget THAT easily? Maybe he WAS getting rusty afterall.

"Ok now thats out of the way..." Allen began, earning him everybody's attention again.

"The other higher ups are mostly on our side...Even the ones that aren't have no choice since they are under either her uncle or that lesbian principal..." Allen started again, but this time, Hotaru interrupted.

"She isn't lesbian, she just hates boys." she stated simply. Hotaru had gotten to know Hii-sama a bit after entering middle school, and realized that she wasn't all that bad. Actually, she was great once you got to know her. Especially to pretty girls and those who got on her good side. Hotaru just so happened to be one of Hii-sama's favorites. Allen read that off Hotaru's mind and gave a small smile showing that this plan would become a lot more easier.

"Ok so we have 'Hii-san' on our side too then thanks to Imai...The high school principal is no doubt, on our side, because Mikan is his niece. As long as the dangerous guys are distracted, it'll be way easier. We can start persuading them to let Mikan go. If those two were there, they'd do everything to make sure Mikan stayed guilty. And if persuading doesn't work..." Allen said calmly. He looked at Kukai.

"We'll just bust her out and go back to America. Afterall, Sam ADORES us." Kukai said with a smirk. Finally things were beginning to look brighter. But this was mostly because Natsume was in charge of the distraction, meaning that he wouldn't be there to save Mikan. Well, only unless they had to use that plan B. Allen would probably make Natsume and all the other dangerous ability dudes participate. Afterall, busting somebody out from a highly guarded place was nearly impossible. Not impossible actually...Just very hard.

"Tch. And take her away from us again? I don't think so." Natsume growled at him. There was no way that he was going to let Mikan leave his side again. 5 years was long enough and he wasn't got to wait any longer.

"You picking a fight?" Ryu began. As much as he hated Kukai, he'd rather be on his side than Natsume's.

"Can both of you shut up? We're TRYING to focus on resucing Mikan here." Mia groaned. This was why she was beginning to hate guys ("Why do you hate guys so much these days? You're always fooling around with them and breaking their heart." Sayumi asked her. "Its not the boy gender in general....Its just those two..." Mia answered as she glanced at Kukai and Ryuu who were arguing again). They hadn't shut up even after Mia's first warning, so Hotaru took out her newly upgraded baka bazooka and shot at both of them. As strong as they were, they couldn't avoid it because they were too busy to notice.

"Ok, now continue." Hotaru signaled Mia and Allen. The two sighed. This...might turn out a bit harder than expected. But this was to be expected in the end. Its like...Oil not mixing with water in one way to describe it.

"Ne Jin..." Saki whispered to him while they started the discussion again.

"Hai Saki?"

"I think...That this might turn out a bit harder than we expected." Saki commented. Jin gave out a nervous laugh. This was what was currently happening during the discussion: Kukai and Ryuu knocked out, Ken still missing, Koko drooling over Sayumi who was being watched by Nonoko, Anna and Yuu sweet talking with each other, Natsume not even paying attentioning, Mike trying to refrain himself from exploding, Ruka nearly asleep, and Saki and Jin themselves not even paying attentioning to the discussion. Pretty much, the only ones who were actually paying attentioning were Sumire, Mochuu, Sayumi, Allen, Mia, Hotaru, Nobara, Tsubasa, Misaki, and Youichii.

"RYU!" somebody shouted. Ryu and Kukai shot awake at the sudden yell. The discussion also came to a halt. A little boy, around Youichi's age, suddenly appeared at the doors. He was out of breathe and he had a worried expression on his face.

"Ken? Whats wrong? And where the heck were you?" Ryu asked, still trying to get over the fact that a girl with an invention alice had knocked him out cold. Also, he was surprised that his younger brother wasnt' calm at all. This was all new to him. Ken was a boy who wouldn't even cry over a girlfriend's death. But then again, that was because he was a playboy.

"Trouble...Mikan....The ESP jerk..."

Everybody froze on the spot.

Thats all everybody needed to know or hear. With this, their rescue plan would be set to action.

"Then this decides it. We're going with plan B. It seems that Persona and ESP are finally beginning to move." Allen said as his calm face was beginning to change into one of fright. Hotaru clutched Ruka's sleeves tightly.

"It'll be ok Hotaru...I promise that we'll all work together to save Mikan." Ruka comforted her. But for some strange reason, even when this was coming from her own boyfriend, it didn't reassure her one bit. She had a bad feeling. But it was just a feeling...Right? I mean even though that it seemed impossible for them to work together at first...It was slowly beginning to work out...They had one thing in common...They had one goal they were sharing...They had one person they wanted to save.

But why was it that Hotaru was still feeling so uneasy inside?

_Something isn't right...What is this feeling that I keept having...?_

Natsume ran out of the classroom first. Ken just looked at him leaving in a rush then looked back inside the classroom. Afterall, he had just arrived so he had no clue what was going on. Better yet, he didn't even know why these 2 groups were together in the first place.

Kukai and Ryu quickly got up and followed after Natsume. Ken looked at Mia wanting answers.

"Lets just...We're in a temporary truce...and lets just say...Jerks like them are usually best in protecting what they love the most." Mia explained with a sigh but quickly smiled a bit. This just killed Ken's brain.

"Huh?"

Allen didn't want to agree with that little comment. He had wanted to be the one that was best suited for protecting Mikan. With that, the usually most composed boy ran out of the room. Mike followed after, not wanting to loose to the others. Soon, everybody ran out, leaving Mia and Hotaru alone in the room.

"Is it just me or you too Imai?" Mia asked as she continued to look at the open door. Hotaru stayed quiet and faced up with closed eyes.

"Lets just hope that we're wrong this time..."

_Mikan...I wasn't able to be with you during the time you needed me the most..._

_But this time..._

_This one time at least..._

_I will save you...._

_So please..._

_Be careful...._

YESSSSSSSS~ The lazy bum of a author finally updated another short chapter. And note I got so lazy to even write this on a note book. I just made it as I typed it XD. This is also a lazy bum who never even bothers to re-read for mistakes. Well now that I actually updated (even though a small chapter) you guys better review ;D. And maybe...JUST MAYBE, if I'm feeling super nice and lots of people review, I'll write the next part tomorrow or this weekend AFTER the Anime Expo...MORNING MUSUME IS COMING !!!! YAYYYYYYYY I LOVE YOU ERI, MITSSIE, REINA, AI~ R&R! And once again, this chapter was dedicated to my bestest friend here, Ai-Chan. Hope you feel better Ai-Chan now that I finally updated and it was dedicated to you ;D Well at least a bit please?


	11. Chapter 7: Her Knight in Shining Armor 2

Himeka (Hitsuhina/Me): HaiHai~ Michi actually updated today 3

Mikan: Thats a HUGE surprise considering how you don't update often.

Himeka: Well its only cuz I'm super duper happy..I'M GOING TO ANIME EXPO TOMORROW! WOOT I GET TO SEE REINA,AI,ERI,RISA,and THE OTHER MOMOSU MEMBERSSSS~

Natsume: Shut up hyper girl....

Himeka: Mou....Natsume you're such a jerk...Well...I updated just cuz I was happy and also because of one of my reviewers who felt me feel that I should review earlier XD

Ruka: Sou? And who might that reviewer be?

Himeka: Lets just say Anime Expo on Saturday x3...

Mikan: Well thank you then ;D

Himeka: Now...This wont' be an extra long chapter...Just a regular....OR SHORT...chapter....Ai-chii I hope you are feeling better 3....

Hotaru: Stil I thought you wouldn't update until you got 10 reviews on the last chapter.

Himeka: As I said...I felt nice and happy 3 Plus it was only one off. Thats good enough I guess...I still expect you guys to review still ;D I mean....10% of the readers reviewed XD;

Mikan: Maybe you should exciten this story a little?

Himeka: Oh yes by killing you off

Mikan: NOOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!

Himeka: Ok....As Mikan continues to scream...

All (Except Mikan): On to the story.

Mikan: NOOOOOOOO!

**Summary:** All of Mikan's friends have teamed up to come up with a good plan to get Mikan out of the clutches of the elementary principal. But WHO will be her knight in shining armor this time??? And lets just hope that they aren't too late...

**Chapter 7: Her Knight in Shining Armor? Part 2  
**

"Ken....If you get us lost...I swear I'll kill you...Because this is SO not the time to be lost." Ryu warned his brother when he saw signs of him hesitating in split halls. Ken stayed silent but nervousness was evident on his face.

"Ken...I agree with your bro on this....At this rate we might just be too late...Does ANYBODY here have a knowledge alice??? Even a navigation alice will do." Mia asked the crowd that was running right behind her. She didn't like how there was no answer to the question. Ryu snarled something under his breathe that only Ken caught on to. Ken, as a result, began to show signs of panicing. Sure he was cold and emotionless, but when it came to his brother's temper, it was the end of the world for him. Last time he had went over board with Ryu...Lets just say that the results weren't pretty at all.

"I don't have either but I have a brief idea of where they are." Hotaru said in her usual tone.

"Well why didn't you tell us earlier then?" Mike asked Hotaru with a frown. She glared at him and aimed the baka bazooka.

"Shut up when somebody is trying to explain you baka." Hotaru said in a dangerous tone. Mike rolled his eyes at this.

"Now if I remember correctly, the punishment rooms are located in the elementary division's basements. However, Mikan is probably locked up in a cell right now. This means she is currently at the Hana Hime Shrine. You remember that place right Natsume? The Aoi rescue mission." Hotaru told them all. Natsume kept on his emotionless face at the mention of his younger sister. He hadn't seen him ever since she had left for his father five years ago. The academy still hadn't let him contact them yet.

"Well apparently, most of us have no clue where that is so would you mind leading isntead of Ken Imai-san?" Allen asked politely. Without an arguement, Hotaru ran in front of Ken and headed for the Hana Hime Shrine. Sure Hotaru was bad at atheletics, but after the swimming incident that caused Mikan to laugh at her, she trained a lot physically. She was even able to keep up with Natsume when it came to running.

"Hey Allen." Mia called for the boy as they were following the inventor.

"Hmm?"

"Both Imai and I...had this...Strange feeling before we left the room...." Mia began. Allen looked at her in a funny expression. Mia frowned at the boy's reaction.

"You're really being unhelpful right now. Did you know that?" Mia asked him. Allen shrugged and run ahead, leaving her to her own thoughts.

After a few minutes of running ("Can we rest? I think I'll die if I run more...." Sumire complained. "Well sorry Shouda but I'll kill you before that happens if you keep complaining." Ryu threatened. "Ok...I'll shut up now..." Sumire groaned. "What is that I hear?" Ryu asked her. "Nothing." Sumire was silent for the rest of the way after this incident.), they finally arrived only to be greeted by guards.

"Who are you and what business do you have with Hii-sama?" the two girls asked in an army like voice. of course the guards would be girls as well. The principal would never let a boy protect her grounds. Hotaru stepped up in front of them again after catching her breathe.

"Imai Hotaru. I demand that you take us to Hii-Sama and the other higher ups." Hotaru said. The two froze at the sound of Hotaru's name. They couldn't decide on either to let her in or not. She was Hii-Sama's favorite girl but then again, they were told to not let anybody in. But then again, in front of them were tons of dangerous people like Hyuuga Natsume and Ibaragi Nobara that could easily kill them within a second...However, their honor and pride would be hurt if they let them in without a fight. To add on to them, Hii-Sama would be disappointed. Since this was Hotaru Imai though, Hii-Sama would've been happy. this was a challenging decision for the two girls. Plus who couldn't resist tons of hot looking boys in one spot?

"Lets make a deal then, I promise to give both of you a set of photos containing pictures of every single boy you see here." Hotaru told them. The boys twitched at Hotaru's offer ("Since when did she get OUR pictures too?!" Kukai shouted in disbelief. "Since you guys were hot looking from the beginning and therefore Hotaru knew you guys would be big as well." Ruka told him in pity. He understood how he felt. That was the exact response he had when Hotaru had done this to him first.). However, it obviously seemed to satisfy the girls.

"Please enjoy your stay here Imai-san!" The two shouted in unison and made way for the group.

Knowing that they had wasted a lot more time than expected to persuade the guards, they picked up the pace. Natsume was running in the lead this time. He quickly turned at a corner and opened a mysterious looking door that led to a staircase that went down into the cell rooms.

"Ok...Now HOW are we going to find the higher ups? Or even Mikan at that?" Sayumi questioned the group. There was a moment of silence.

"I suggest that we split just like we did last time we came here." Ruka suggested. Hotaru shook her head to that suggestion.

"No, even if we would find them sooner, we wouldn't have enough convincing power...Or just raw power at that. Let me remind you that this is the HIGHER UPS we are talking about. They are possibly stronger than all of us put together." Hotaru argued.

"Ne Hotaru-Chan, don't you have any people finding type of invention?" Anna asked innocently with a big smile.

"Ah...Right..." Hotaru said as she took out a labtop out of absolutely nowhere.

"Couldn't she have done that from the BEGINNING?" Ryu asked annoyedly. Hotaru gave him a quick death glare, beginning a very short eye fight, and continued on with the labtop.

"Ok, I spotted her. Follow that robot in front of you." Hotaru ordered. There was a robot in front of them that had already begun to move forward at a fast pace. It looked like Penguin from a while back except it had an antenna that was blinking on top of its head. The group ran after Penguin and soon arrived in front of a huge door.

"How come we never saw this here before?" Youichi asked in amazement. Last time they had come, no such door had been here. Or thats what they thought. It was possible that they just hadn't gone deep enough to encounter it. Allen took a deep breath.

"Are you guys ready?" most nodded in response, giving him the cue to open the door. Once they opened the door, the sudden bright light blinded them for a few seconds. When they were able to see much more clearly again, the spotted a group of older looking people looking straight at them. One of them being Mikan's uncle of course.

"You guys...What are you..." Narumi asked his students in shock. He knew that they would've probably attempted to save Mikan, but he didn't really expect this to happen. He wasn't expecting them here. What was more of a shocker to him was that the two groups, old friends and new friends, were actually working together. That was a miracle considering how bad their relationship was with each the last time he saw them together. Mia stepped in front of the rest of the group and eyed them dangerously.

"We...would like it very much if you guys kindly RELEASED our friend that you guys are torturing." Mia told them in the calmest voice possible.

"Do you REALLY think we'll let her go even if you ask us like that?" Persona said with an evil smirk. By now, most of them were thinking just about the same thing: he was SO going down after all this was over.

"Well, sure she killed a regular..." Suki began.

"Dangerous ability." her boyfriend corrected her.

"DANGEROUS ABILITY student. But she did that in PURE SELF DEFENSE. I mean that Ayume or Fuyumi or whatever girl looked as if she was ready to murder Mikan! Plus she provoked her..." Suki continued.

"Forced her." Jin corrected her again.

"FORCED HER, into her mission mode which comes out ONLY when somebody is trying to attack her with a harmful intent...Or if we just feed her that pill Mike always carries around with him. Plus who would like to see dead more? Mikan or Rumi?" Suki asked.

"Ayumi." Jin corrected her once again with a sigh. Suki gave him a small nervous laugh, but to cheer him up, she kissed him on the cheeks.

"Well, we'd like to see neither of them dead but it didn't happen now did it?" a very old looking man told Suki.

"Well I'm very sorry to say, but ONE of them was bound to die for sure. And it just HAPPENED to be the WEAKER and more COWARDLY one out of the two. By the looks of it, the dead girl was practically asking Mikan to kill her. And you all probably know already that Mikan cannot control herself while in that mode. She isn't even consious." Sayumi said in a desperate tone.

"Don't waste your breath explaining to somebody who is this stubborn Sayu. Now..." Ryu told the girl and looked back at their "Current enemies".

"Lookie here, if you don't let Mikan go right now, I swear that we'll kill every last one of you... We're not even bluffing right now. Lets take a look at some of our alices now shall we? Fire, ice, electricity, destruction, phermone, nature, wind, manipulation..And thats not even all of it." Ryu said with a grin that got bigger with the mention of each dangerous alice. He believed that nobody in their right mind would attack them if they knew that they had these alices, even these old jerks.

"Now, now. Isn't this getting interesting. Mikan no Hana seems to have a lot of supporters." Hime-Sama said in an amused tone. Hotaru stepped up this time.

"Hime-Sama, I know that you like her a lot too. So why don't you just let her off this time?" Hotaru asked her in the most respectful way. Persona laughed at this, which earned him her glares.

Allen was just looking around the room looking for something...or somebody.

"Anybody care to explain why the ESP isn't present in such a huge and important meeing?" Allen questioned them in a suspecting voice. Nobody spoke until the high school principal began to laugh a bit. The group looked at him with confused expressions.

"It seems you JUST noticed." Hime-Sama said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Ok..What the heck is this..Are we missing something?" Natsume asked them in a purely annoyed tone.

"Watch the temper HYUUGA." Persona warned his former student. Natsume ignored him and looked at the two principals, wanting an answer.

"It seems that when we took our eyes off for Mikan a bit, she used one of her alices on him. So he is currently out cold at the moment. And if you know us, none of us are on his side." Narumi said with a smile. Everybody's jaws dropped. And they would leave her alone for doign THAT? Practically, this was worse than killing a dangerous ability student was it not?

"'She is still in an anti alice cell right now but we've already let her off the hook. Plus only the ESP was against the idea of letting her go so everything is fine...For now'...Is that right?" Allen said with a small, but shocked, smile. He had read the mind of Mikan's uncle when he got impatient of waiting for unstraightforward answers.

"Getting impatient now aren't we?" her uncle asked with a small smile that was barely noticeable.

"Wait..Then how about Persona...?" Natsume asked, still trying to process the entire situation in his head right now.

"He has been on our side since Mikan left. He felt that he had to be on our side after looking at 'his' daughter. Right 'Rei'?" the high school principal said looking at Persona without a change in his expression.

"Hai." was the simple answer Persona gave them.

"Wait...So....No action?" Tsuabasa asked all of a sudden. Everybody looked at him, after a while some of the higher ups laughed at him.

"If you want action you can always go on a mission. Plus why would we want to harm Mikan when the ESP is out cold? Afterall...She is our only hope for our war with the AAO soon." Hii-Sama said getting suddenly serious as she mentioned the AAO. All the happy faces suddenly turned grim. However the idiotic ones like Kukai and Ryu still had no clue what had just happened.

"So...What will you do then when the ESP wakes up?" Nobara asked shyly from behind Tsubasa. Misaki was a bit jealous about that but she gave in because she knew Nobara wasn't trying to do anything to her boyfriend. Rather if Tsubasa probably would've been the one who'd flirt with her.

"Ah..About that...Mikan actually put him into a coma of some sort. So when he wakes up isn't completely for sure yet." Narumi explained. Nobara looked at him wide eyed. Did that mean the dangerous ability students were now free from missions?

"Well not YET my dear 'Ice Princess of the Dangerous Ability Class'." another higher up, the one that Allen had met after the death scene, told Nobara.

_So...he had the mind reading alice then...?_Allen thought.

"On the contrary, I have the knowledge alice which allows me to know many things. But its only limtied to a few things..." he answered Allen out loud then looked at the others again.

"As I said...Mikan is our only hope...If she beats the AAO...Yes the dangerous ability students will be able to stop taking missions. They will also be able to partake in events they weren't allowed long ago. However, as I mentioned jsut now...Thats an 'if' situation." the man began to explain again. Everybody stayed quiet to let him speak. He sighed then look up at the ceiling.

"Thats because....The AAO's current leader....He has taken control of Yuka..And the only person who can stop Yuka...Is Mikan...This....The battle between daughter and mother...will be what decides it all...And if Mikan suceeds...Yuka will be free from the leader's alice...And also...." and he didn't continue the rest of the sentence...The tension of the room continued to rise...

Yay~ Arc 1, Saga 1, Season 1, w/e 1 of this story has officially ended and this chapter also marked the beginning of the new saga/arc/season/whatever! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't really long...But hey at least its the average length of my chapters for this story! Well anywho...ANIME EXPO TOMORROWWWWWW! And wow...That was the lamest idea to get Mikan off the hook and to get rid of ESP 3...Hey at least hez half dead for the time being! And let me repeat this again...I LOVE REVIEWERS...I dedicate chapters to certain reviewers who in the end turn into my friend! So please review...I'm practically begging you right now D:...Well.. I LOVE YOU AI-CHII~ Feel better 3..And thank you to those of you who reviewed~ I'm hoping to get (a lot) more reviews. As I said....I won't update until I feel like it XD or if a certain reviewer makes me happy inside....And today, both occured so bleh x3.


End file.
